Nine Months
by aggie23
Summary: Emma s expecting Will s baby. Inspired on Rachel s pregnancy from Friends . M rated for future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello lovely readers! As I promised, here´s a little advance for what it´s gonna be a multichapter fic. Inspired on a 'Friends'´s ep (when Rachel gets pregnant with Ross´s baby; rememner they move in together and some stuff happen?) Well, I was motivated by it and decided to try something alike (but not entirely faithful) with our most beloved couple on Glee (if any of you dares to doubt who I am talking about, please get out LOL).**

**The characters might come out slightly OOC!**

**This fic is probably going to be 10 chapters long (one for each pregnancy month) and the last one is required for the closure. =) Note the first ones might be a little short; I hope to be able to build the story and write longer chapters after the third one.**

**Basically this was supposed to be T rated, but after talking with my pervert friends, I decided to make it M rated for future chapters. So, you´ve been warned.**

**Thanks to Becca for proof-reading this for me!**

**Aggie**

I

This couldn´t be happening.

She was sure she was about to have a stroke in any minute.

This couldn´t be happening.

Emma tossed, what it was by then, the fourth pregnancy test and looked down where the other three were laying. All positive.

She wouldn´t have gotten all those tests if she hadn´t suspected something. But Emma was a neat person; she always kept in check everything and her period had never been delayed. Not even a week. And throwing up twice in the past days was completely outside out of the ordinary. Either she had a stomach bug or she was pregnant. And her eating habits were nothing but meticulous.

With the last trace of willpower she had left, she opened the fifth and last box she´d bought. Five minutes later two red lines were before Emma´s eyes. Again.

She couldn´t put a feeling and a sensation together. The only thing she kept repeating was that: 'this can´t be happening'.

How could she let his happen? It hadn't even been seven months since her marriage had been annulled; it hadn't even been six months since she had started going to therapy and taking medication. She was doing well, so well lately. She was confident, more confident that she´d ever been and now… everything was falling apart.

With tears clouding her eyes and panic striking her, Emma breathed trying to control herself. What will she tell Will? How will she tell him?

It was only once, just once.

They hadn´t even talked about what that night, a month ago, and now she would have to go to him and tell him she was expecting his baby.

She looked down her belly, her hand instinctive and protectively resting on it; having a baby was something she´d always wanted. But this… this was absolutely unforeseen and messy. How could she even handle this? Could she, in the first place?

Over and over she would advice the students at McKinley´s to use protection, extra protection if needed, when they decided to be intimate with someone; and she was a hypocrite, not exactly walking the line herself.

Everything was going so splendid between them; their friendship had blossomed once more, leaving behind all the unspoken happenings from last year… The Madonna night, the cheating, her marriage, everything... Everything was forgotten; not precisely forgiven but they were done with them, happily letting the other come in each other lives once again.

It was easy for Emma. He´d always been the most gentle and charming man she´d ever met. He was supportive when her OCD got out of control and funny when she needed to laugh; he was surprising when she was stuck in routine and sweet when she was embittered. For once, timing was perfect. And her heart pounded hard on her chest every time he´d sneak into her office to ask her to join him for lunch.

But now, sitting on the bathtub and remembering what a blow up she´d made, Emma was certain everything would be awfully chaotic.

For a start it was chaotic sleeping with him in under those conditions and terms.

_The wine poured in his glass for the fifth time; there were giggles and sniggers when the drink spilled on the coffee table after his clumsy hand had failed the cup._

"_You think it´s a good idea drinking that?", Emma asked holding back a laugh and relaxing on the couch, next to him. The only two glasses she had were definitively paying back. She was so bubbly._

"_I´m not triving anywhere, Miss Pillshbury… you on theother hand…"_

"_I´m taking a cab"_

She should have taken a cab right there, right then; instead he had began drawing her out with questions. Maybe unintentionally, but there she had been… answering to every single one of them.

"_Was it becausse of sex? The reason your marriage endded?", his limbs were like jell-O when supporting his elbow on the back on the couch to look directly at her._

"_No"_

"_But it __**wasss**__ annulled"_

"_Yes, Will you know I didn´t sleep with him", she was coy dropping her gaze on her lap. Embarrassment still worked to make her feel silly._

"_There´ss nothing wrrong with not being ready for that kind of intimmacy"_

"_I never said I wasn´t ready", her eyes rose to met his, implicitly suggestive._

_But he chuckled with amusement and dared to teased her, "Oh, exxcuse me Misss Pillsbury. I had no idea you were sso beyond that"_

"_Shut up, Will", Emma rolled her eyes, with a slight smile on her lips, but the mockery wasn´t stopping._

"_Sso, tell me when sexx became such a lightmatter to you", he was hiding a huge smile behind his glass and tapping her knee with his._

"_You don´t believe me"_

"_No", he laughed and looked at her to be jerked by her mouth stamping forcefully against his_.

There hadn´t been a tad of tenderness in that kiss. It had been wild and hot, and wet. And minutes later they had descended on the bed where Emma had shown him she was perfectly ready. It had been wonderful, the way their bodies molded each other, the way he´d been so inside her mind and she´d responded passionately.

The morning had found Will alone in bed. Hangover and short flashbacks about their night together.

Losing her virginity to prove a point was an awful idea, especially after having more drinks than necessary and when it would lead to parenthood.

She should have told him what was on her mind back then; she should have told him it wasn´t about being ready or not, it was about the person she wanted to share that moment with. It was about him.

But how could she tell him so? After she´d slept with him and literally run out of his apartment before he could wake up? How little respect she had for herself and for him… 'Wait until you´re in love and you´re loved back to take the next step' had been her motto; but she had writhe and moan his name over and over and then she had avoided him for weeks. What a nice way of following her principles. But she was so humiliated.

The bathroom was a mess.

Pregnancy tests, their directions for use, their little boxes… everything was scattered on the white tiled floor.

And Emma cried silently. That was not how she wanted to remember the moment she found out she´d be a mom.

An appointment with her gynecologist was made. Maybe, for some miraculous reason, the tests were all wrong; and she needed to know it before speaking to Will.

**Thoughts?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just warning you this chapter might come out with a little dose of angst… Reviews are lovely!**

II

Two weeks later, Emma walked out of Dr. Collins´ office with a white envelope in her hand that kept what was a snapshot of her seven week old unborn baby.

The embryo was not bigger than an almond, not heavier than a button, but its heartbeat was strong and powerful in her ears when the doctor turned on the volume to the ultrasound machine for her to hear it.

She didn´t remember crying so much in the last ten years. It was beautiful and heart-shattering. A life inside her and no one to hold her hand and rejoice with her.

"Is this it?", she asked timidly pointing at the screen, after muted minutes.

"No, that´s one of your eggs…", the doctor indicated with a smile, "It´s ok if you can´t see it.. It´s really small, actually. It´s implanted right there… this is your uterus", he instructed the right spot on the device, "Your blood tests are fine, and so your hormones counting"

"Ok", the blueness in her voice was evident. She felt so lonely and yet her chest was warm with affection.

"Do you know if the father has any record of diseases you should be worried about?"

"No, I-I don´t think so. I haven´t told him yet. He´s- he´s my best friend", for some reason she needed to explain herself, although the doctor hadn´t asked anything.

"It´s good to know you´ll have someone to help you", he just knew there was no relationship between her and Will and the redhead remained quiet for a while and moved on the bed, embarrassed, "Ok; let´s do this... I´ll give you a prescription for you to run some more tests and come see me in two weeks"

"Ok", she sighed and wiped the cold gel off her belly, "I, uhm, I have OCD. I´ve stopped taking my medication for two weeks now"

"Good. It´s counter-indicated during pregnancy"

"That´s what my psychiatrist said", she swallowed hard, and asked slightly embarrassed, "Is there anything I can take for my anxiety?" The morning sickness and the throwing up was making her a bundle of nerves.

"I´m sorry, no. It´d put the baby at risk", she nodded quietly, "Are you going to sessions more often now?", a OCD diagnosis wasn´t a joke when it came to pregnancy; he was worried and so was she.

"I´m going three times a week now. And she suggested Yoga classes"

"Good, that´s good. It´ll also help your body to relax. So.. do you have any questions?"

She had a thousand, but maybe talking to Dr. Shane first would appease her fretfulness.

-XX-

"Emma, I would like to ask you something, and I want you to be completely honest with me", Dr. Shane trailed, her expression lines, serious.

"Of course", she had been honest with her since the moment the session had started; and she had cried… for the entire forty-five minutes.

"Do want to keep this baby?", she wouldn´t have asked if he hadn´t seen her so doubtful and fearful.

"Yes"; she didn´t even need to think about it. This was her baby, and Will´s. She was shattered, but indescribably Emma already loved the new life growing inside her. "I don´t want to have an abortion", automatically, her arms guarded her stomach, like it could understand Dr. Shane´s words and she could prevent it from hearing them.

"I know how you feel about… anything that could affect your body", the woman was tactful and handed her a second Kleenex while speaking softly, "But if you can´t have this baby-"

"I want to keep it", Emma interrupted her, resolute; thinking about giving the baby up made her feel sick. She couldn´t and wouldn't. It was her baby and Will´s.

"You know it won´t be easy…", she wasn´t trying to sound demoralizing, just realistic. The medication had been suspended and although Emma was managing her trends, everything was just beginning. It could get worst.

"Yes. I want to keep the baby"

"Why?", there was curiosity in her voice.

"I can´t give it up", the silence was insupportable, only encouraging her to keep going, "I´ve always wondered what would it be like… to be normal… to have a family; my own family"

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes"

"With Will?"

"I.. I don´t know"; _maybe_.

-XX-

Telling Will would be an odyssey. How she would address the subject, how he would react and what would he say were a complete enigma for Emma.

It wouldn´t be that hard and nerve wrecking if his marriage wouldn´t have ended the way it had. With a fake baby and a mesh of lies and deceiving. And Emma wouldn´t bear to see the disappointment in his eyes if everything went wrong again. But God, she had never felt so hopeless before and his comfort was much needed.

-XX-

He should stop being so watchful of her, but her constant pacing across her office and the desertion and futility casting her eyes only kept him more alert.

Occasionally, he´d talk to her and her stammering would show there was something restlessly occupying her mind. But Emma was reluctant to engage with any attempt he had to mention her mood and, what he wanted the most, that night.

It had plagued his dreams for weeks. And although Will didn´t remember much about it, he had clear and graphic images about her and her voice. It was her first time, and regret was all he could feel; regret because of how things had turned out. Because now, she seemed avoidant and even indifferent to whatever invitation he might have for her.

That was why he had stopped asking her to join him for Glee rehearsal; he even had stopped asking her to have lunch with him. And she was always too distracted to meet with him during some free period he might have. He was distracted as well, with Nationals, but that didn´t keep his mind away from her.

He didn´t want to think she was over him, but eventually he began assuming it.

He didn´t want to think she had been ready that night and just needed to get that weight off her shoulders; but as weeks elapsed, he did.

The feeling was worse than seeing that diamond ring circling her annular finger a year ago. He didn´t want to be angry at her, but that was the only way he could find to stop the heart-ache.

Late night, after coming back from School, a beer in hand and football on TV, Will let himself relax a little.

That was until his cellphone buzzed.

Emma.

He pressed the glowing screen with haste to hear her breathed greet and rickety voice.

"Emma, are you ok?"

"Uh, ye-yeah"

"You sound shaken", she did, really and he furrowed, concerned.

"Can-can I come over? I need to talk to you"

Not even five minutes later, the bell rang. She didn´t want to creep him out, but she had parked her car around the corner until he was home.

"Em, hey… Come-come on in", he invited when she only stared at him, muted, "Are you ok?"

"Yes"

"Would you like something to drink? I have cold beers in the fridge…"

In any other condition, she would have gone with it, but not now. "Maybe water"

"Ok, I´ll be right back. Take a seat", he came seconds later with her drink and an uneasy expression, "Are you ok? You scared me…"

"I´m- I´m fine. I´m- How are you?"; she had no idea how to begin.

His eyebrows rose in surprise, "I´m ok. You?"

"Me too. Thank you for seeing me… I know it´s awfully late, Will… and we haven´t spoken in so long"

"I know… It´s ok, about the time. But I've missed you", he couldn´t help to deliver, he was so crazy about her; the honesty in his voice soothing her.

"I´ve missed you too"

"What happened, Em? Why don't we talk more often?", she said nothing, swallowing the lump in her throat, "Is it because what happened…? That night…? Because I´m so sorry about that… I should have never-"

"I´m pregnant, Will"; it was that blatant omission she had been fighting with the minute he had started talking.

Then silence. So heavy and sharp. It was insufferable.

"Wh-What did you say?", he was pale; white as a paper, his eyes enormous, his Adam´s apple bobbed when gulping.

"I´m-I´m pregnant"

Shock and fear. Nervousness and disbelief. And also contentment, in a less proportion at first, but then he experienced it. Tickles.

He watched her speak, but she was voiceless. And everything except her was foggy.

A baby.

Emma´s and his.

His eyes were lost in a flower on her cardigan and Emma stared at him. "Will-"

"Are you sure?", finally he regained the ability to talk, "It´s-It´s only been a month"; maybe she had assumed wrong.

"Seven weeks, actually… I, uhm, I should have had my period three weeks ago"

"That´s the only-"

"And I bought pregnancy tests. They were all positive"

"Are y-you sure?"

"Yes", she nodded repeatedly, looking for an envelope in her purse, "I, uhm, I had a sonogram a couple of weeks ago. I listened to its heart. I-I I´m pregnant"

"You had a sonogram a couple of weeks ago?", maybe he had misheard.

"Ye-yes", the packet trembled on her hand as she held it before him, waiting for him to take it. But he didn´t and the color returned to his face.

"You had a sonogram", this time his voice raised and she blinked.

"Ye-yes", she didn´t understand, "Don´t you-don´t you wanna see it?", she thought he´d be shocked, but she never expected he´d react like that.

"And you didn´t tell me….", there was nothing, absolutely nothing Will wanted more than being a dad; than going through parenthood, all the way, since day one. And now, he had missed it.

"What-? No!", maybe she had waited too long to tell him; but when it came to design how to, it had been the hardest thing Emma had to face, "No, Will… I wanted- I wanted to be sure before-"

"I wish you would have told me when you first thought it might be a possibility", the sadness was marked and so was the accusation in his voice.

"What if I wasn´t?", Emma fought tears off, "I didn´t want you to go through disappointment again. I was thinking about you!"

She didn't have to mention Terri or the baby boy that never existed to make him understand what she was implying.

The sports commentator was the only sound in the air; he rubbed his forehead and she dried the only tear running down her cheek.

"I imagined you´d be surprised or scared, but I didn´t expect you´d be mad at me", she sniffed leaving the envelope on his lap. "That´s your child. I´m keeping it", she informed solemnly. If he wanted to be part of the baby´s life, fine. If not, that was fine too.

"I´d never ask you not to", he whispered releasing the air from his lungs and taking her hand when she stood up, "I would have liked to have been there for you to support you. I´m sorry"

"Me too", he couldn´t tell if she meant for not telling her or for the situation itself.


	3. Chapter 3

III

Nights were restless.

He´d be a dad. He´d have a child. His child. A baby boy or girl.

With Emma.

Emma…

She had left as soon as he had kissed her cheek to dry a tear flowing down her cheek. And Will cursed himself for reacting like he had.

He had yelled at her, accused her of something Emma would never intentionally do. He was so wrong and realized how little he was taking in consideration. It was her carrying his baby; she was the one who got pregnant on her first time; she was the one dealing with the morning sickness and discomfort; she was the one who would have to cope with messes and OCD, not the best combination indeed; she was the one being home alone with no one to take care of her.

He had been so mistaken…

The doctor´s report and the sonogram picture were a constant reminder he was awake and this was not a dream.

_January, 3, 2012. Patient: Emma Pillsbury. 33._

_7 weeks. _

_O,6 inches._

_O,4 pounds_.

_150 bpm._

She was surely ending the first trimester and it was bliss and uncertainty all together.

He already loved the little one, even though he hadn´t witness his soon to be born child´s heart beat, not knowing what would happen; not knowing how he and Emma would work things out.

-XX-

She was glad it was Friday when she talked to Will and not a working day. That way she could refugee in the safety of her home and cry until she had no more tears to shed.

She´d never felt so scared and so lonely. Not even after her divorce with Carl.

She´d never needed her best friend as she needed him now. But of course, her best friend was also the father of her child and he looked so upset, she was scared to tell him everything she was dying to.

She was dying for comfort, she was dying for him to ask her to stay and just hold her, because she couldn´t hold herself any longer. She was dying to hear him saying everything would be all right and how they´d work together.

She was dying to tell him she´d loved that night, even though he was drunk and it was her first time; she was dying to tell him that she wished it had happened differently, but she was glad it had.

Instead, he had only apologized and kissed her cheek. Sweetly, yes; but Emma needed so much more than that. She needed her best friend.

'Freaky dickey', as her mother used to call her, was coming back. With a mean case of cleanliness.

It had developed so slowly, she hadn´t even noticed it. Until the next morning when she had the uncontrollable need to scrub her bathtub for three hours, without gloves, and her hands began to crack due the bleach and chemicals.

It hadn´t happened in seven months and Emma feared it´d get worst every passing week.

If this was what being pregnant would be for her, it´d be a living Hell.

-XX-

Will had been staring at the spare room´s door for the past ten minutes.

Contemplating it, thinking about it.

Terri´s old craft room.

It smelled of enclosure and stale air when finally making up his mind to go in; after all, it had been locked for months. He shuffled across the great amount of boxes and old furniture, examining the place. It was big enough to work as a bedroom and the truth was, after Emma didn´t pick up her phone last night, Will got seriously anxious.

She could have had a panic attack or a nervous breakdown and he wouldn´t have known. It was unacceptable. He was aware of her problems and God knew a pregnancy and a baby involved mess and concerns.

Looking at it retrospectively, and focusing hard enough, he noticed one or two things in the past two months. The last time Emma had lined the pencils that compulsively on her desk, was probably a month after her divorce; and if Will didn´t recall wrong, the last time she had scrubbed the bench´s surface that insistently to remove a yellowish stain, was after she had discovered he had kissed Shelby.

And then it hit him; she´d probably stopped taking her medication. How agonizing it must be after finally feeling in control to see all that effort go down the drain.

It didn´t look right; at all.

He couldn´t leave her alone. He didn´t want to. Actually, it didn´t feel right; he wanted to sort out everything with her, together.

Excitement fed his spirit; it took him only three days to discard everything in the room: the boxes, the old magazines and even some things Terri had left behind. He chose a pale yellow for the walls, thick matching drapes and a couple of pictures frames she could use for the baby´s photos. He was happy to discover how large the wardrobe was, large enough for all Emma´s clothing.

-XX-

Lately, her days were busy, but she was glad; it was soothing occupying her time doing something else instead of sitting on the couch mulling over something that was already done and marching.

The only time she answered her phone that Wednesday was late, near dinner time.

Surprised when seeing Will´s name flickering on the screen, Emma picked it up and greeted him softly.

"Em, are you ok?", he was so concerned he didn´t even say hello.

A smiled lingered on her mouth, "I´m fine, Will. You?"

"I´m sorry- I- I was worried. I´ve been trying to call you"

"By phone was off… I was out", she explained calmly, stirring the soup on the stove´s surface.

"Oh… I thought, something had happened"

"You´re my emergency contact, Will… You´d find out"

"I´m-?", his head shook dismissing the question nearly leaving his lips, they could talk about that later, "Em, are you busy?"

"I was making dinner", the broth was still half-cooked when tasting it.

"Could you come over?"

"Now?", it was almost 8 and it was a working night.

"I have dinner in the oven and I´d like to talk to you", his invitation was tempting and her lip got caught between her teeth, "It´s important, please?"

"Ok", she put out the fire and moved the pot off the edge of the burner, "I´ll be there in fifteen minutes"

-XX-

"Thanks for coming, Em… Sorry I interrupted your cooking", chivalrously, he removed her coat off her shoulders and guided her to the living room.

"It´s ok… it´s not like I was having a major dinner tonight"

"You have to eat healthy", was his sweet reprimand and Emma smiled, coyly.

"I eat healthy. I gained 4,5 pounds"

"Just 4,5 pounds?", he thought the number was insignificant.

"Yes, Will", a light giggle left her lungs, "My clothes don´t fit that well lately. That's what I'm supposed to weight now."

"The doctor said so?"

"Yes. I´ll be gaining two pounds a month when starting the second trimester… Maybe more; depends on the baby´s size."

"Ok", he poured some juice in her glass and handed it to her, "Em, I- are you ok?"

"Yes.", her eyes descended to her folded hands on her lap; she wasn´t that ok.

"No, I mean, are you ok?", he moved closer, looking at her with concern, "I´ve noticed you- erm, being a little anxious"

"I´ve stopped taking my medication", she explained, trying to get her body to relax, "It´s been hard"; she wanted to tell him everything that couldn´t be said.

"I figured it out… I want you help you, Em"

"Really?", the hopefulness in her voice and the glossiness in her eyes drew a smile on Will´s mouth.

"Yes"

"I need your help. I´ll need your help", her lips pursed in an upcoming cry, "I´m, uhm, I´m really scared". Gently, an arm wrapped around her slim shoulders and brought her close to him for a long and affectionate hug; so much comfort. And Emma sniffed, relieved. "It just gets so hard sometimes. I´m worried about how am I gonna handle this"

"I want you to move in with me"; the whisper was hot on her hair and she pulled away, slightly, to look at him.

"What?"

"I don´t want you to be alone at your place. Something could happen, God help us it doesn´t. But if something does happen, I want to be there. And I want to help you out. You don´t have to do this on your own. It´s our baby, after all"

"I, uhm…", she surely wasn´t expecting him to ask such a question; she didn´t know what to say. But his preoccupation was moving. "I-"

"I want to show you something", he was immediately on his feet, helping her stand up and directing her to the little hallway at the back, "The day after you left I thought about this room. And your face came to my mind right away". Gently, he opened the door and turned on the light to show her what he had done with it.

It was lovely. Yellow walls, so Emma. White, and orange harmonizing drapes; delicate and feminine; the trimly polished floor, bright and clean; the large wardrobe and the several pictures frames pilled on the only small table standing in a corner.

"Will…", she could only murmur, truly touched; he had done all that for her?, "Is th-"

"I know it´s not much… but It´ll be yours. Your private space-"

"I love it", she couldn´t help but snuffle, staring at him with honest gratitude and taking his hand in hers, "You´ve done all this for me?"

"Y-yes"

How could she say no to such a beautiful gesture of care and tenderness? He was so sweet and so committed to this.

"So, we´d live together?", her question was timid and tinted with bliss, "What about my stuff?"

"I could help you move some things here... Your bed, clothes, any decorations you want, pictures… We could store the rest…", his apartment wasn´t that big for everything she kept at home.

"Ok"

"Ok?", he smiled widely and squeezed her little hand.

"Ok", hers was smaller, but showed the same excitement.

"What about…", Will struggled to pop the question; he had no clue how she might respond.

"What?"

"Us?"

"What about us?"; she had been fearing he would ask that and doubted she´d be able to manage all those things at the same time; motherhood and a relationship. She wasn't ready, although in any other circumstances Emma would have jumped right in his arms. But the truth was, the fact that he was asking her that, placed a thorn on her heart. She didn´t want him to make a move just because she was having his baby. And everything was already so complicated.

"Where are we standing, Em?", he needed to know but her response baffled him.

"Right at the doors of parenthood"

**A/N: So…? What do you think so far..? I´m trying to portray both Emma´s and Will´s POV; hopefully I´ll focus more on Emma´s but I´ll be glad if you give me some feedback… it´s getting tough! ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

IV

It was refreshingly odd at first. Waking up and seeing him sitting in the kitchen having a cup of coffee or making breakfast for her.

He learned fast about her tastes and habits. She drank soy milk with a tad of decaf and two toasts with strawberry jelly or dairy-free cream cheese on them. Sometimes, if she was feeling a little wild, she would make him blueberry pancakes or chocolate chip cookies; but that was only on weekends when her schedule wasn´t that tight.

The last three weeks were needed for her to get used to it. To walk around the apartment without asking permission every time she wanted to grab something from the kitchen or walk into the little studio he had to find out what he wanted for dinner.

"Em, this is your house too", he had told her after the first week with a cute smile on his face.

"It´s not, really", she had bit her lip and looked around; everything looked so like-Will.

"Make it your own, then", he had been supportive whilst taking her hand and walking her to the center of the room, "Change whatever you want"

"Wha- No, Will!"

"Why not? It's not like it´s a very homey place. I haven´t had the time or the spirit to make it look pretty", his broad shoulders had shrugged with coyness.

"Why not?"

"I guess I had no one to share it with"

"Will…", she had forgotten how lonely he must have felt in the past year and her heart had throbbed a little, "But this _is_ your home"

"It´s yours too, since you insisted that you pay half the rent", his joke had elicited a light giggle from her, "So as half owner of this, you must be responsible of half the decoration"

"Ok"

It worked perfectly ever since.

At first she was hesitant when placing one or two pictures on the fireplace; then she was comfortable enough to move all her coiffeur products to the bathroom, with his.

Miss Dior beside Ralph Lauren.

Cherry body lotion next to aftershave.

It looked so lovely.

-XX-

For being pregnant, Emma was a very independent woman. Maybe he was being sort of a male chauvinist by thinking she´d he home right after School, but she had a life apart from working.

Therapy sessions, for a start; she´d go to Dr. Shane's twice a week, occasionally three times, depending on how was she feeling. And lately Emma had had one or two outbursts of bad mood that required so. Then, Yoga classes. Her psychiatrist and Dr. Collins had told her it was good for her body and mind; three more afternoons she´d be home after 6. And SAT preparation on Thursdays.

"Em, hi!", he greeted her, happy to finally see her walking in.

"Hey…", she collapsed on the couch next to him in a state of absolute relaxation, letting her head fall back.

"How was Yoga?"; he had never seen her wearing tights and a T-shirt. The view was absolutely breathtaking; her slightly swollen belly noticeable under her top.

"I´m ready to go to bed"

He laughed amused and moved a little closer, eyes fixed on his unborn child. He was dying to touch it, "Do you wanna eat anything?"

"I should take a shower first…", the hot water would be perfect ending for the day, "Chinese? My treat"

"I don´t mind cook-"

"But then we´d have to clean and put everything awa-", she complained, not really feeling in the mood to do all that.

"I don´t mind doing it"; he couldn´t be more adorable.

"You´re very sweet", a soft squeeze on his hand and soon she was on her feet again, "But I don't mind inviting you Chinese. Veggies Chop Suei for me"

"Em-"

"End of discussion, Will", she giggled before heading to the bathroom, "I´ll be right back"

She loved silent meals with Will, exchanging a few glances over the dishes; he had been the best support she could possibly have in the past weeks, treating her only with patience and kindness, despite she had had sporadic snaps towards him.

"I didn´t mean to talk to you like that, Will", she meant the past Sunday, when he had softly asked her to relax for the third time and she had barked him to cut it out.

"I know… I heard you sniffing later"

"I´m so sorry", she was deeply upset with herself, "I don´t know why I burst like that"

"It´s everything… hormones, OCD… I imagine you must be uncomfortable…"

"Sometimes…", she budged on her seat, "I don´t like these new clothes I have to wear… but my skirts don´t fit well"

"I don´t want you to strangle my baby wearing tight outfits", he teased, but she didn´t find the humor on that comment, "I was kid-"

"See? I don´t even get the jokes…", she sighed and laid back on the chair, "I don´t want to be moody all the time"

"It´s normal if you are"

"I don´t think it´s normal… Let´s talk in a few months when I´m a grumpy balloon"

He did snicker at her words, "You won´t be a grumpy balloon, Emma. Maybe a grumpy future mother"

"Ha-ha. Very funny Mister", she giggled softly, "You won`t be laughing in a couple of weeks"

"Is everything ok with the little one?", he delivered casually; she had been seeing Dr. Collins a couple of times to take him the test results.

"Perfectly. He said it´s growing fine. And I´m ok too. So there´s nothing to worry about"

-XX-

Will wasn´t worried actually. That wasn´t the reason he had asked about the baby.

He had asked because he was dying for a relationship with it.

An appointment to go to, a sonogram to watch, a touch on her belly. Anything. He was desperate to fulfill the need of appreciation and love crawling inside him.

Not once in 19 weeks, Will had had the chance to rub her small round stomach and have a real connection with his baby. But Emma hadn´t offered to do so and he didn´t want to be disrespectful by asking her. Maybe his touch would make her uneasy and he certainly didn´t want to add to her anxiety.

"Em, you want salad or pota-"; he stopped right on his tracks after finding her bedroom door opened and her standing figure in front of the mirror; her blouse hoisting above her tummy, the elastic hem of her skirt crumpled on her hips; her eyes contemplating the growing life inside her and her hand moving across it; it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Pregnant Emma. She was so alluring and she didn´t even know it, "I´m sorry, I didn´t mean to-"

"It´s ok, Will", their gazes met across the mirror and her invitation was close to a whisper, "Come"

He walked to her, knees quivering, mouth dry, his gape locked on her naked abdomen. Pale and bright under the clear light lamp.

The nervousness and impatience didn´t go unnoticed by her; he was practically ogling her skin, and her chest heaved a little; it tickled as well. He was so adorable and shy. She just knew he wanted nothing more than to feel his baby, but was too afraid to ask.

Her palm rested near her navel; she could tell him it was ok.

"You don´t have to ask me to touch it, Will", was her soft call and their eyes locked, "Do you want to touch it?"

"More than anything"; his voice was deep and so was his stare on her.

"Then touch it. It´s your baby too, Will. You can touch it whenever you want"; maybe that last line was absolutely over the top; but for some reason he was making her body itchy; exactly like that night, four months ago.

His hand slid between her arm and waist, to rest on her slightly swollen belly and a beautiful smile curved his lips. She was so soft and firm. And warm. She was so incredibly warm.

"It´s just so amazing", slowly he moved closer from behind and slipped his hand a few inches further across her roundness.

His movements were unhurried, lingering for some seconds near her bellybutton to continue tracing patterns above it, and then below. She gasped when his finger pads touched the now burning skin of her lower abdomen.

"Sorry"

"Your hand is cold", she lied and held it tightly with hers looking at him above her shoulder. He smiled briefly, his heart swelling with emotion, and watched her intertwine their fingers together. The silence was comforting, and so was being allowed to touch her like that, so lovingly and intimate. "Would you…", her voice was barely audible after minutes of them saying nothing, "would you like to come to the ultrasound? It´s tomorrow, at 4"

Suddenly and inexplicable, all the rush of warmth turned into a threat and Will mumbled an apology, "Oh, Em… I- I´ve got Glee practice tomorrow…", it was a unconvincing excuse, even he knew it, "Na-Nationals are around the corner"

Funny how things could get ruined so fast with so little.

Her eyebrows trembled and amber flickered, holding the tears back. "Of course", she cleared her throat, swallowing the bulge in the process. _'More than anything', he says; yes, sure_. It was him yelling at her for not telling him about the first ultrasound, and now he was putting the Glee club first? Emma wanted to, she wanted to be understanding and supportive (unlike Terri), but this… this was crazy. He had claimed he wanted to be part of the baby´s life; that was why he had asked her to move in with him in the first place. And it hurt, deeply. "You´ve got important things to think of", she uttered recoiling from his touch, her blouse veiling her unborn child while stepping forward, away from him.

"Em, I-"

"It´s ok", the waist band of her skirt slapped her flesh softly when she adjusted it properly, "I´ll bring the DVD for you", and she turned around walking her way to the bathroom.

-XX-

"So, Emma, are you ready?", Dr. Collins was excited when the redhead laid on the stretcher, stomach naked, and the ultrasound machine on.

"Uh-hu"

"Do we have to wait for anybody?", the man was tactful while asking.

"No", for the second time in a week, she repelled tears, swallowing hard; her mind was someplace else, maybe he didn´t care as much as he had alleged. Maybe she should just move out; it´d save her from those horrid situations. "Can we start, please?"

"Ye-yes, of course", the gel was cold as it landed on her skin, "So, we might be able to know the baby´s sex today. It depends on how it´s positioned"

"Ok", it seemed so familiar, not having anyone to share this moment with, and a single tear ran down her face.

"Are you ok?"

"Y-yes", another gulp and Emma inhale, deeply. "I was hoping Will would come, that´s all"

"I´m sor-"

"Excuse me, doctor?", it was Stephaney, his secretary, carefully opening the door and letting herself in, "There´s a man here who says he has an appointment with you at 4. His name is Schuester"

"_Will_…", Emma sat up, "That´s-that´s Will"

"It´s ok, Stephanie, let him in"

"Em?", Will was walking, almost jogging to her.

"You came…"

"Em, I´m so sorry", not even waiting for her to say anything he enveloped her with his arms, and brought her face to nest in the crook of his neck, still mumbling apologies, "I was such a moron. I´m sorry"

"You were a moron, yes", she sniffed, wrapping her own arms around his neck to hide the tears from him, "But you´re here"

"I am and right now, you´re my number one priority", his thumb dried the tears of her face and a kiss landed on her cheekbone, "I´m sorry"

"Ok", a light smile casted her features.

"So, I see we´re ready to start…", Dr. Collins´ voice took them back to reality, "Will, right?"

"Yes, sorry to-"

"Don´t mention it. Next time, please, make sure not to be this late. Patients might get upset", he knew the man was talking about Emma, and Will nodded, sincerely sorry "Ready to begin?"

After a second layer of gel on her belly, the screen shined with green and white.

It felt like magic. Only this time, it was real.

"Is that…?", his voice was low and shaky, close to her ear.

"Yes, that´s your baby. Right there, you see it?", Emma pointed to a little dot in the middle of the monitor and turned her redden face to him; she didn´t want to miss the look on his face.

"It´s beautiful…"; for an outsider, it was only a speck, but for him it was everything he had always wanted. A dream come true, with the woman he was so in love with, "Emma, it´s so beautiful"

"Could we…", she spoke to the doctor, timidly, "Could we hear its heart be-"

"Of course", the old man smiled tenderly and turned the sound on.

The booms were potent and fast; it was overwhelming, hair bristling and Will held Emma´s hand tightly.

"Is…?", he was on the edge of tears.

"Yes", instinctively, her hand caressed his cheek and he spun his glossy stare to her, "That´s your baby girl-or boy"

"It´s-"

"Bingo!", the Doctor´s voice interrupted him and they both looked at him, "You´re lucky… would you like to know the baby´s sex?"

There was questioning in her eyes and proving in his, "Do you?"

"You?", his voice was a whisper, so close to her.

"Yes"

"We do"

"Congratulations, mommy and daddy. It´s… a baby girl"

"It´s a girl", he repeated, more to himself that to her.

"Yes", she snorted a nervous giggle and held his face in her hands; she had never felt so complete before, "Y-yes"

"It´s a girl", her palms were balmy against his skin and his forehead rested on hers, "We´re having a baby girl"

They looked so in love to Dr. Collins. "I´ll be right back"

He hugged her closely and getting carried away, kissed the corner of her mouth, not even thinking what he was doing. "I´m-I´m sorry…", her eyes were huge, "I´m j-just so ha-"

"Don´t worry", the words were stammered leaving her lungs, "I´m happy too"

-XX-

Their 20 weeks baby picture joined the one taken two months ago. There was silence between them and his admission of guilt persisted to be said.

"I´m so sorry I disappointed you, Emma"

"I thought you wouldn´t come"

"I know… It´s just…", he was so embarrassed, "I´m scared"

"I´m scared too, Will", she was constantly terrified about something happening.

But the source of that feeling was not the same for each of them, "I´m scared it won´t be real. I´m scared I'd get too attach to her… What if it happens again? I can´t deal with having it all taken away from me… That was why I tried to keep my distance; that was why going to the ultrasound was so distressing"

"This…", Emma held her belly, her eyes locked with his, "This baby is real, Will"

"I know-"

"And I´d never keep her away from you", the honesty and emotion in her voice was genuine and intense, "I want my daughter to have a father", 'my daughter', it sounded so factual saying it like that, "And I´d never deny you something I know you want so much"

"I´ve wanted to be a dad since I can remember", he looked at her holding their future daughter and his hand twitched when fighting with the impulse of holding her too.

"Then be her dad, Will", she reached for him and brought his warm palm to rest on her swollen bump, "This is your daughter"

**A/N: Happy times this time… hope you liked it! Your reviews make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

V

Something had changed between them. In a good way.

Knowing they were expecting a baby girl made everything much more truthful. Talking about her helped; envisioning what she look would like, whose eyes might she get or what hair color, stepped them into parenthood. On would and wouldn'ts.

"I don't want her to go to a Catholic School", Emma put forward looking serious, "I went to one and it was terrible"

Will nodded, but laughed loudly, the bliss was beyond description; "She can go to whatever School you like… I just hope she likes dancing when she grows up", he said optimistically helping Emma cook, "how cute would she be? With a little pink tutu and black tights…"

"You´re going to drool all over her, aren´t you?" she teased him seeing the sparkle in his eyes; he´d be such a wonderful father.

"Maybe"; Emma laughed and rolled her eyes; he hadn´t stopped talking in the past two weeks, "I won´t forget you´re her mother, tho"; _I´ll love you as much as I´ll love her_.

"Thank you for including me in your fantasy"

_I always include you in my fantasies_. She was the main ingredient in them. Her, and lingerie.

"You´re welcome", he swept his dirty thoughts out of his mind, playing along.

"You´re a dork"

"You´re cute when you´re cranky", he concluded and Emma suppressed a smile.

"Believe me, I´m not cute. You´re just making me smile, that´s why", she had been moody for the past days.

"Well, at least I can make you smile", gently he bumped her shoulder with his and Emma bit her lip to cover another smile. "See?"

"Stop it"; he was flirting. She didn´t have to know him to realize that.

"I didn´t do-"

"Do you want desert?", maybe that´d end this game they were playing. It was risky and she was so not ready to play.

"Ye-yeah, sure. Wanna watch TV?"

"Not tonight… I´ll just, uhm, eat my apple in my room, if you don´t mind?"

"Erm, no… sure"; he pretended not to be shocked by her sudden change of behavior.

"Night"

-XX-

Maybe if she hadn´t been so up and down Will would have stopped thinking about it.

One day she was his friend, Emma, the one he shared his lunch with, supporting and interested; other days she was the mother of her daughter, complainant and moody; other days she was the woman who had lost her virginity with him, lovely, inviting and even flirting.

One day she´d look at him with pure love in her eyes, begging him to kiss her again; another day, she wouldn´t even look at him, or if she did, it´d felt like that night, that kiss, never happened.

It plagued his mind; every intimate encounter he had with her. Every touch, every kiss, every silent stare, the only occasion he made love to her…

It was consuming him; it meant something to him and her reluctance only told him she didn´t feel the same way.

But then Emma would smile at him, and let him caress her belly and every little conclusion he might have about her, would go straight to Hell.

"Do you think about that night, Em?", the question spilled forth without giving him time to stop to think about the consequences it might bring, about how she may react.

Her doe eyes were gigantic and fearful and her voice was nowhere to be found.

"I´ve been wondering if you do… Do you? Because well, it was your first time, Em… And I´ve been thinking about asking you something. You see…", the words were unstoppable, "I´d like you to have dinner with me, as a date. I wanted to take you out for some months now."

The rubbing on her belly had ended and Emma gulped, fixing her eyes on the floor. "Uh, yes and no"

Will´s jaw was dislocated, "What?"; _Yes and no, what_?

"I do think about that night…", she was flushing madly, "But I, uhm, I can´t go out with you".

His heart shrank, the knot in his guts was making his stomach revolve; hunger and desolation burned his skin, "Why?" Her jolt revealed how loud he had yelled at her; he was livid.

"I can´t… I´m not- I'm not ready", she stammered; every inch of her face was asking him for forgiveness.

"You were ready enough to sleep with me", his accusation was tinted with rage, demanding an explanation. His eyes were wild, but he hadn't felt so frustrated in so long; he just failed at reading her signals.

"That´s-that´s not fair… Will, I-I- It´s too much for me right now"; he had no idea what a struggle every day was for her. Feeling she was no longer in control of her body and thoughts was the most scaring experience of her life.

"You know what your problem is?", his pointed his finger at her, "You have no idea what the hell you want. You only know what you need"

"I want to raise this baby with you!"; she knew perfectly well what she wanted. But her mind was a whirl of emotions and she wouldn´t drag him into her craziness. Now was simply a bad time…

"So, explain me how is that so different from what I want! I want to marry you, have a family with you and raise this baby with you!"

She was finding it difficult to breath, the sweat on her palms was causing more to break all over her body; suddenly she felt hot, and the disgust when sensing herself so dirty made her stiff; her reply was sharp, though, wishing this would end the conversation, "Well, that´s not a reason to marry me, Will". God knew they had a lousy record when it came to marriage. She had taken the vows for the wrong grounds and now she was divorced; not to mention she almost married someone else before, for the exact same mistaken reasons. And he… he had remained next to his wife only because she had claimed to be pregnant. The minute the scandal was uncovered, everything was over. So no, she wouldn´t marry him because of that.

"You´re lying, Emma! I can tell you have feelings for me. _You_ slept with _me_, _I_ got _you_ pregnant!"

"And you wouldn´t be asking this if I wasn´t!"

"Don´t you see I´m trying to make things right with you?", he rubbed his skull, signifying the exasperation building inside him.

"If you wanted to make things right with me you could have started by not cheating on me with Shelby and April!", her shriek was pitched, tears finally breaking free. She didn´t want to do this now… Emma was tired and over emotional.

"So that is what this is all about?", he blinked, twice, disbelieving she had just said that, "You still resent me for that? What is this, some kind of crazy vendetta for everything you _think_ I did to you? Well, guess what? I never cheated on you! Ever!"

His confession left her speechless for a moment, but then she got something else, "You think this is a payback?", _how could you let things become so messy_?, "You think I'm doing this because I want… _revenge?_"

"That´s what it seems to me"

"Wow…", her sleeve worked as a handkerchief for the renewed tears streaming down her cheeks, "Well, Will, I'm might be crazy, but I'm not as mean as you think I am".

Then Emma stormed out, powerless and unwilling to continue arguing, and locked her bedroom door before disappearing behind it.

-XX-

It was ruined; everything was ruined and Emma wept the entire night. And Will heard her. And his heart throbbed with pain. Her crying was the most agonizing sound he´d heard.

She ran to School the next morning, not wanting and capable to deal with looking at him. She packed her lunchbox and rushed downstairs as fast as her growing belly allowed her to.

It was a nightmare; seeing him walking across the hallway and dealing with Shannon´s queries about the dark circles under her eyes. The Coach was the only member of the School staff aware of the real situation about them; for the rest of the people at McKinley´s, Will and Emma were happily engaged. For how long could they prolong the farce, was unknown.

He didn´t see her when waking up; perhaps it was better that way and then avoided her for the entire day; mostly because of the shame his attitude caused him. The shower had flood for at least forty minutes last night, before Emma had turned it off and he had heard her bare steps towards her bedroom.

He had set off one of her panic attacks, he knew it; she had been shaking and rubbing her hands furiously as he had yelled accusations because he was too selfish to let things take their natural course.

He had set off a panic attack to her; to a pregnant woman, to his Emma.

The living room was quiet at night. She didn´t leave her bedroom since she had came back from her session with Dr. Shane, redden eyes and a low 'Hello' previously locking herself again in the bathroom. It took her fifty minutes to get out that time. Ten more minutes than yesterday.

He was in the kitchen when hearing the door opening and then closing again. A little snack on a tray was a pathetic way to excuse himself but he had no clue how to begin to tell her how sorry he was.

The knock on her door was answered with only silence, "Em…? I-I brought you something to eat"

Seconds later, she met his gaze; her hair pulled in a tight ponytail; her cheeks were rosy, but not because of embarrassment; she had been scrubbing her skin under hot water for almost an hour. "Thank you, but I´m not hungry"

"Em, you´re pregnant, you have to-"

"Ok, thank you", she didn´t want to fight anymore, it was too exhausting, and she felt so miserable. She had hurt him when rejecting him and his words had stung her; so, she took the tray off his hands "Good night".

-XX-

Next day was virtually like the past one.

Only that evening, Will wasn´t home.

Apprehensively, Emma spread the large newspaper and buried her face in the advertising section. Deep in meditation, the front door opening was ignored; only Will´s voice worked to make her lift her face in his direction.

"Hey"

"Hi"

She knew it´d be awkward, but never like this.

His eyes lingered on her face after she went back to her previous occupation.

"Wh-what are you doing?", his forehead crumpled when reading the top of the paper. Advertising.

"Reading the yellow pages", there were red circles around a few ads; it functioned as a pail of ice water.

"Wh-why are you reading the yellow pages?"; _Please don´t say what I´m thinking you´ll say._

"I´m looking for an apartment", she coughed, pursing her lips and his world crumbled.

"You-"

"I´m moving out"

"No"

"No?", finally, Emma dared to meet his eyes, hers were steaming with tears.

"Please don´t leave. I don´t want you to leave"

"I don´t want to leave either, but Will-"

"I know. I´m sorry, ok? I had no right to say the things I said and I had no right to demand anything from you"

"I´m sorry how things turned out", her words seemed to assert her imminent departure.

"Please, let´s work this through. I was selfish and mean. I… I was a complete asshole. I don´t think you´re being vindictive, Emma"

"You´re not that…"

"I am; it´s ok if you think I am. You´re scared and I only made you feel worse"

"I´m sorry, I´m… can´t-"

"You´re _not_ crazy, Emma. And I don´t think you´re mean. You can´t move out. Please don´t move out"

She was doubtful; she had said it, she didn´t want to move out. "I don´t want to leave", she said again, "I like having you around; but we fought…"

"All…", _couples fight_; right… they were not a couple, "Everyone fights, Em"

"What if…? I don´t want to hurt you again", he understood what she meant and nodded.

"I don´t want to hurt you again either. I just… Stay, Emma. I want… to be part of your life"

"You already are, Will", she could stay, she wanted to stay, she would stay, "I´m carrying your child"

* * *

**A/N: hope you´re not finding this too fluctuating… I´m trying to mix romance and angst all together, I know… Thoughts…?**


	6. Chapter 6

VI

It took them some days to leave the episode behind.

But they did that; they closed their eyes to things like that. They were used to covering up the cracks and moving on. After all it was what they had been doing for months.

She only dared to mention something; something that had been nagging her. "Why didn´t you tell me, Will?"

His eyes were sorrowful while handing her the PB&J she had been craving since they got back from School. "I don´t know"; he didn´t actually. The only thing he knew was regretting every stupid decision made, "I tried… but then it was too late. You were with Carl…"

"Everything would be so different now", she nibbled the little snack, chewing slowly. She wouldn´t be pregnant for a start.

"Different doesn´t mean better", he was conscious about the hidden message in her words.

"It´d certainly be less messy and complicated", she pointed looking at her inflated belly.

"Are you that sorry about it?", he meant the baby and Emma understood.

"No. It´s definitively unexpected, but I´m not sorry, Will", she was candid and serious, then a smile showed up, "I´m excited. I want to see her"

"I want to see her too", the atmosphere distended when he placed his hand on her baby bump, "And I'm so proud of you. You´re handling everything so well"

"I have a good helper", she praised him with a little compliment before finishing off her sandwich, "Thank you for this…", she was talking about the no longer existent bite and licked her lips, utterly satisfied, "I´ve been craving one the entire day"

A chuckle was his response, "Do you want something else?"

"Not really… not yet, at least", she looked around, searching for something to trick her stomach, "Do we have any Oreos? I bet they taste great with peanut butter"

"They do… But I don´t think so…", it was awfully late and he was really tired, but painting a smile on her face was absolutely worth it, "I could go get you-"

"No, no don´t worry... Maybe tomorrow", he had been rushing to the store every time she had asked for something they had run out of and he looked exhausted, "We should go to bed, Will… it´s late"

The redhead´s cravings were plenty and they´d wake up at any moment, hunting for practically any candy or tidbit; reason why he went shopping the next day and loved the joie de vivre on her face the precise second she discovered the cupboards filled with sweet treats for her.

Blueberry jelly; she´d eat it in spoonfuls.

Peanut butter; she´d dip an Oreo in the jar and practically moan when tasting the sweet unguent on her tongue.

Chocolate; she´d devour a bar and award him with a smile when discovering a new variety close to the regular ones.

Despite Emma´s enthusiastic hunger, she had barely gained any weight. Everything would go straight to her belly. It was protuberant by her slender limbs, tear-shaped; beautiful.

She was glowing with femininity. There had always been a special aura to her persona, but now Emma was enthralling. And Will couldn´t take his eyes off her; her body had filled up, her hips were wider, her breasts puffed up, looking almost huge on her narrow frame; it was torture how beautiful she was. The hormones and his abstinence were to blame every time he caught himself ogling her when she wasn´t looking.

-XX-

It was disturbingly odd. Two insomnia nights and going through the third one.

So she woke up and prowled around the kitchen, hoping to find something to appease her edginess, without result. The cubbyhole was crammed with sweets; none of them seemed to exert a pull on her.

And the subject came up during her next appointment with Dr. Collins. The old man understood what a messy thing pregnancy could be for her; that was why he took all the  
precautions to put into picture what would happen in the next months.

"How´s your appetite, Emma?"

"Fine…"

"Craves?"

"Plenty", she giggled at the image of the kitchen cupboard stuffed with toffees, "Will has been spoiling me lately", the Doctor smiled caringly.

"Good. And the exercising? You told me you were going to yoga"

"I am… Three times a week"

"Excellent. And the sex?"

The question was close to horrify Emma; she had found herself in the same state when Dr. Shane has asked her the exact same, three days ago.

"Uhm, what about it?", elegantly, she eluded it, despite the fretfulness it caused her.

"Well, considering sex during pregnancy as dangerous is a belief I always try to eradicate", he explained calmly, looking for something in a drawer, "You see, your body is probably going to feel very different during this stage of the pregnancy"

"_More_ different?"; Emma doubted the level of awkwardness could increase.

"Yes, the 6th month is a critic month"

"Is it?", it felt critical for her already, now sitting in his office.

"Yes; have you felt any changes since the last time you had sex?"

As if having Dr. Collins practicing studies between her legs wasn´t enough now he was asking her about the properties of her sexual encounters. "I couldn´t tell… The last time I, uhm, did that was when the baby was conceived"

"I see…", he concealed the surprise held in his words, "you should know your body is changing, Emma"

"I know", she sensed herself huge.

"Also internally….I´d like you to read these", he handed her a couple of pamphlets she shyly took, "and inform yourself. Ok? You can come talk to me whenever you need and so can Will"

-XX-

Maybe they were right by asking her about that.

The information was clear: '_Entering in the 6__th__ month, the blood flows to your genitals, uterus and cervix, nourishing the fetus and preparing your body for the future birth. The blood concentration in that area will stimulate the tissue leading to a more intense sexual response. It is perfectly normal to experience an increase of sexual desire after your 25__th__ week added to the recent intensification of your breasts´ sensitivity. Moreover, increased vaginal secretions, can make intercourse more pleasurable";_ and Emma had been feeling stirred up. She never thought considering sex to be the cause of it.

But she was susceptible; her body was becoming a net of receptors for the slightest surrounding sensation; it was torture.

Maybe talking to Will about it would be a good idea. Although addressing the subject was deeply embarrassing. '_I´m constantly horny_' wasn´t exactly something she was dying to say; quite the opposite in fact.

That´s was why she took the matter into her own hands before doing something silly. But it was a disaster; Emma had no idea what she was doing. Every time she had tried, she´d failed miserably and the pillow would choke her frustrated growls after her hand would leave the shaky flesh between her thighs.

Eventually, giving up happened. There were only three more months until the baby was born… it couldn´t be that terrible to bear.

But she had become constantly jumpy and Will didn´t fail to notice it.

"Em… are you ok?", her erect position on the couch was eye-catching. Straight as a board, her back was barely touching the cushions; her knees even, hands folded on her lap.

"Ye-yeah…"

"You seem a little… tense", carefully, he took a seat next to her. There was a Friday night 'Friends' marathon on TV she wasn´t even watching.

"No, I´m fine", unconsciously, she jerked when her hand rested on her shoulder for support, "I´m-I´m sorry"

"You´re not fine", when her muscles relaxed, he let his arm to surround her completely.

"I feel a little…."; maybe she could tell him; he was worried and she needed him to help her.

"What?"

"Edgy"; it was close to a whisper. She was mortified.

"Aren't you going to your yoga classe- "

"I am. They do nothing for me"; her voice sounded drained and Will wished he could help her in some way.

"You´re in good shape", he teased, trying to lighten the air, but she was irritated and looked at him annoyed.

"What, I wasn´t in good shape before?"; the insecurities about her body had never been so intense and he wasn´t really doing a good job saying such a thing.

"What?", he sniggered, "C´mon, I'm messing with you…"

"I don´t feel like being messed with", she budged on her seat, neatly moving a strand of hair behind her ear. She wanted to tell him; so badly.

"Ok", he sighed trying to cool off; she had had those brief and abrupt outbursts of bad temper lately. He´d swallowed every word coming to his mind; repeating the mantra '_it´s the hormones talking, not her'_, "What do you wanna do?"

"I went to the doctor the other day", she could tell him; it was now or never; he was asking her, "He gave me something to read"

"Baby books?"

"No, pamphlets for first time mommas"

"Pamphlets?", he sounded amused and she boiled over again.

"What´s wrong with pamphlets?"; she had a box packed with a hundred different ones she had just ordered for work.

"No, noth-"

"What, they are not good enough?", she was on fire, but her cuteness was larger than her irritability.

"Emma, calm down, that´s not what I meant"; he chuckled again.

"Ok, tell me what you meant", her arms folded on her chest, waiting for an explanation.

"I thought he´d have given you a book… maybe a pamphlet doesn´t say everything you need to know about motherhood", he simply said, a sweet smile on his lips.

"It´s not about motherhood"

"But you said-", now he was confused.

"It´s about sex"; _there_. She said it.

The air was suddenly heavy, almost sultry. The hem of her light skirt folded under her fingers and Will´s frown creased.

"Oh…"

"I think that´s why I feel edgy", she meditated out loud.

He wanted nothing but to release the tension she had; but she had said it, she didn´t want a relationship. It cost him a great deal of self-control to speak with an even voice, "Maybe you should go-go out with someone"

"Who would go out with me?", she didn´t want to go out with anyone; he was the only man who made her heart beat that fast, "I´m becoming a living piñata"

He couldn´t help to chortle, "You´re not a piñata, Emma. You´re pregnant"

"No man would have interest in a pregnant woman", maybe he´d step on the stick; maybe he´d understand what she was asking.

"Believe me, Emma, any man would want you"

"Would you?".

His implication petrified him, but soon his voice murmured, "You´re pregnant for a reason"

"You still do?", _Please say yes_.

"Erm, you know the answer to that question", the bizarreness of her request made him shift on the couch, slightly peeved, "You don´t have to make me feel awkward"

"I'm not try-"

"What are you asking me, then?", if she hadn´t denied him, he wouldn´t be upset now; it was her rejecting him months ago.

"I need your help"; it was a lousy idea, putting on that stupid act. This was so unlike-her.

"I don´ think it´s fair, do you?"

She couldn´t believe he was openly refusing her. Their timing was always so wrong…

"I can´t help you this time and any man would want you"

"Except you", there was no way the words would have stopped their way out her throat.

"You don´t know what you´re talking about", he stood up, hastily and felt his wallet in the back pocket of his jeans.

"Tell me, then"; it was obvious that neither of them had forgotten about last month´s episode. It was present and hazing them, constantly.

"I'm leaving"

"Wh-where?", apprehension took over her; _Congratulations, you ruined it._

"We´re not a couple, Emma, I don´t have to explain anything to you."

He left, and Emma crawled into bed minutes later, feeling undesirable and stupid. _How could you even think about suggesting that he sleep with you?_

Her sleep was light enough to be awoken by the thump coming from the living room, hours later. Then the sounds of the keys hitting the floor and steps approaching to her room made her body tense. The door opening abruptly made her almost jump off the bed.

"Will…", with a rash of bashfulness, she sat and pressed herself against the head of the bed, bringing the covers up her chest in the process, "what are you doing?"

"I need to tell you something", his face was dark, his shoulders broad and muscular under his shirt and Emma shivered.

"OK", He was bold when climbing on the bed to hover her, "Wh-"

"I _do_ want you"

"O-ok", was all she could muster to say.

"And you can´t find any other man, you hear me?", his words echoed against her parted mouth and experienced tickles on her belly; and in some place further between her legs.

"Will-", he invaded any little personal space she could have had left and trapped her between him and the wooden headboard; his hand moving along her side, going from the spot where armpit became breast to the bow of her waist and then to her broadened hips.

"You are the mother of my child and I know what you said, but you belong to me. And we´re gonna end up together"

She gulped and watched his eyes settled on her lips. There were no longer any covers hiding her body. He had rid her of them rapidly. One by one.

"You asked me something earlier"

"Yes". He didn´t even ask permission to slide her underwear down her legs and touch her more intimately. Her skin was burning and she gasped, right when his palm pressed on her naked core. "Will-"

"Yes…?", his breath was hot against her gapped lips, and she noticed it.

The alcohol.

She could practically taste it.

But his fingers were slipping deeper inside her and she writhed, trying to lift her behind off the mattress to allow him better access. She was burning and panted low when feeling his lips sucking forcefully on her pulse point.

_More. Harder_.

Her hips glided downhill, giving him more flesh to touch and tease; but the pressure of her belly was bothering; "I´m not comfortable", It was maddening, she was ignoring the beer on his breathe, because the pulsation between her legs was unbearable. It was unbearable during some moments of the day, when she would unconsciously stare at him, almost hypnotized; and it was unbearable now, excruciating indeed. She needed release right away.

She couldn´t lie on her back for too long and she definitely shouldn´t be doing this with him, not in that condition. He was drunk; but she was so horny.

Despite her newly gained pounds, Will lifted her without trouble and brought her to sit on his lap, both legs flanking his hips. He wasted no time when sliding her nightgown up her head and burying his face between her enlarged, sensitive breasts and Emma moaned.

He licked and sucked her receptive skin, growling incoherencies, and scooping her behind onto him. Never, ever, had Emma felt so sexy; so feminine and desired. Her new voluptuousness provided her with the confidence she had lacked of when she was younger. She was a woman, curvilinear and starving. Every past word and unpleasant sensation was quickly forgotten the minute he began touching her so incredibly desperate and aroused. Her body was a temple he was determinate to obsessively adore.

He was clumsy and impatient when lifting his lower half and slinking out of his pants and boxers and she was burning with need when descending on him.

A moan was elicited at the old feeling of completeness and closeness. She moved on him with cadence and relief and let him squeeze her breast with greediness after a particularly hard thrust.

"_Oh, God_", it was nearly painful, but his fingers were working miracles on her extra sensitive nipples, "_God, Will_"

"You like that?", his voice was the epitome of lust

"Yes", his hands were everywhere and her mouth descended on his, "Yes… Don´t stop. Please don´t stop"

She wasn´t loud, but there was something about her breathing that betrayed her; the graspingness, the unevenness, the lowliness. And the clamping around him; she was almost there.

"Are you close, Emma?", he was throbbing inside her, feeling himself about to explode and scream her name in abandonment.

"Uh-hu", they ground on each other, longing to prolong that moment of ecstasy; it was the hardest thing of the night. But sweat had already broken all over her body, announcing she would collapse in his arms in any minute.

"You´re so tight, Em…", her walls were squeezing him powerfully and her head fell back when the first signs of her orgasm came to view, "Emm-", his body stiffened and shook when spilling inside her, but Emma kept shuddering and panting even after he was done.

The air was ranked with sex and heat; it was fast, but Emma felt lax and relief. She didn´t even registered when he laid her back on the mattress and threw the covers back on her.

* * *

**A/N: I had to write this… I know… smut… But I don´t think you´ll ever get tired of it ;) Thanks to Becca for proof-reading this for me! **


	7. Chapter 7

VII

He had been drunk. Stupid and significant fact because Will didn´t remember much of that night. Just like the night their baby was conceived.

_Why are you always drunk every time you´re with her_? Perhaps it was easier not dealing with the consequences.

The fight, though, he recalled it clearly; nasty things were said, untrue things were yelled and then he had left her, without explanation. What a great way of dealing with an impasse.

He had woken up on his bed the next morning, smelling of her; he had her perfume all over him and he discovered a hicky right on his pulse point when washing the shaving cream off his skin. Then the flashbacks began and he made his way to the kitchen where he discovered Emma had ironed bacon and scrambled eggs for him. Will knew her well enough to realize she was dying to mention their night together, but he had guzzle breakfast and rushed to School claiming he had planned an early meeting with Rachel about Prom night.

Big fat lie.

It didn´t stop there; elaborate meals were made. Waffles on a Tuesday morning, blueberry pancakes on Thursday and little treats were placed in his lunchbox for the next few days.

It bugged him; Will didn´t want her gratitude. And it certainly felt like she was thanking him for 'helping her out'.

It had been him, though. It had been him going in her room whispering all those things in her ear; it had been him undressing her and thrusting his hand between her legs to make her moan.

She looked so unshackled, so released it made his body ache for her. But it was wrong. She didn´t want a relationship; although, it was her crying his name when shaking in his arms.

"What would you like for dinner?", it was an out of the common question; normally they´d cook whatever there was in the fridge only this time she needed to talk to him. She needed to ask him why he had slept with her despite the fact that she had expressed she wouldn´t begin a relationship. And she needed to tell him how good it was for her mind and body; she was inexperienced and naïve, but he had unleashed her and awaken something it had been deeply sleeping in her.

"Anything is fine"

"There´re many things you can choose… Chicken, roast beef… I could make you some-"

"Whatever you choose is fine, Em", he interrupted her seeing her extra charming smile; the energy she was putting to please him.

"I want you to pick dinner tonight", she was sweet insisting.

"I don´t have any preference, really"

"Are you-", she hesitated before continuing. The polite reserve he had built made her feel silly for even trying to reach him; and even humiliated, clearly he didn't want to bring the subject up, "Why won´t you let me do this for you?"

"Em, stop ok? There´s no need", he asked gently, leaving the book he was reading aside, "You don´t have to"

"But I want t-"

"No, you´re just trying to make me and yourself feel better", there was no hostility in his voice; only calmness and yearning to leave what had happened behind.

"Are you...", maybe she should just ask him and stop rambling, "are you acting like this because of the other night?"

"Em, just let it go, ok?", his request was shaded with regret, "I, erm, glad I could _help_ you… but that was the first and last time it´s gonna happen; really, there´s no need for you to try to-"

Her cheeks were violently flushing red and Will watched her gulp and nod, "I was… and you… I´m not trying to pay you back…", her head shook repeatedly, horrified he could think something like that; he was not a whore, she just wished he would yield and look at her the way he used to, "but maybe… maybe I shouldn´t have let it happen"

"It sure happened to me"; he had no clue where he was trying to get by saying all those things. First he was kindly asking her to stop it and now he was practically begging her to grant him one more night, one more kiss.

"Will I-"

"I love you"; there it was; he projected the word unwilling to stop himself any longer.

"I´m-I´m sorry", she mumbled a tear filled apology when his confession put butterflies in her stomach. She never intended to hurt him.

"Remember that day, when I told you I wanted to marry you? I didn´t ask you that because we were having a baby. I asked you that because I loved you. I love you"

"I…", she lost her voice, chewing the inside of her cheek; the couch plunged under her weigh when sitting next to him.

He let his head fall forward and sighed deeply before looking at her. "I wish you could just trust me when I say I won´t hurt you again"

"I… I-I trust you", she did, she trusted blindly; that was why she had slept with him for the first time, that was why she had moved in with him and the reason she had asked for his help.

"But not enough to let yourself fall in love with me", he declared sadly. She had loved him once, long ago; she had never said it, despite the spark in her eyes only revealed pure adoration. Now, sometimes, Will thought that spark was back; but then she´d be reserved and careful.

"I…", she wished she had questioned or thought about her feelings before, just like he had. But it was so simple; he was the reason she had divorced Carl in the first place.

"It´s ok, Emma, really"

"Will, I…", struggling to find the right words, she grasped his hand between her trembling ones when he intended to stand up, "Sit down", he did what she requested and Emma bit her lip; perhaps it was time to speak now, "I think I already started… That´s why Carl-uhm, Carl left me… I- I was so mad about you", her heart had been armored for so long it was hard daring to crack the solid shell around it, "But you were married. And when we had a shot, you cheated on m-"

"I told you that didn´t-", wanting to see her face, Will lifted it by her chin; she looked so regretful and embarrassed.

"Yes", she pinched her nails, her appearance like a little girl who was just caught not obeying, "and then I married Carl, even though I never loved him as he deserved"

"I´m sorry…", he had so many regrets as well.

"I didn´t use to believe in divorces", that was why she had turned down his proposal to marry him; it might not work again and they had so much baggage with them. Two divorces, a wedding in Las Vegas, a fake baby, "I treasured the idea of 'happily ever after'"

"They don´t necessarily exclude each other, Em", he wanted to try so bad; he wanted her to let him in once more, "sometimes a first love doesn´t mean it´s the last one"

"You were my first love, Will", she sobbed a quiet confession, lips pursed, and the loop in her heart slackened off; finally.

"I could be your last one… Hey…", he found her gape for the second time, "I could be your last one, Em… And you could be mine"

"Could we?", there was a baby on its way; could they really do this? Could she handle this?

"Yes", her tears were hot when he dried them gently, "I told you I loved you"

"Do you think…", she trailed with a soft cough; her hormones were crazy sometimes, and maybe they needed time to get used to the idea of parenthood."Do you think we could wait…? Until the baby is born…?"; it was definitely too soon to add more anxiety to their lives.

"Is that what you want?", he wanted so much more, but he´d wait; he had waited for so long now.

"Y-yes… I, uhm, I don´t know if I can manage three people in my life so suddenly", her comment was light but he understood what she meant, "Maybe… Maybe when she´s born we can see how things go from there…?"

"Ok. We´ll wait…", he placed a chaste fast kiss on her lips before pulling away and showing her a boy-ish smile, "starting now"

"Ok"

-XX-

They saved their love as a promise for the future.

And the fruit of it shuffled on Emma´s belly, insistently, when watching the news. Affectionately, her hand pressed softly on the constantly growing bump and smiled at it.

It wasn´t the first time; a baby kick. She had sensed one the first time while in the shower and occasionally one or another while doing something else; but never felt one like this, so relaxed and unworried. It was a complete and absolute delight.

Maybe it was wrong thinking about in that way, but Emma felt proud. Her baby girl. Hers and Will´s. She already felt complete and the baby wasn´t even there yet. She felt worthy; capable of actually sharing a meaning, teaching what mattered in life, she could give this baby so much...

"You ok, Em?", Will´s voice came from the kitchen when he finished doing the dishes.

"Yes", he could tell she was smiling.

"You sur- What?", he saw her biting her lip and the gleam in her eyes, "Did she just….?"

"Yes", her nods were excited and fast as he rushed to her and kneeled at her feet, "She just-", a tiny gasp and Emma nodded again, "there. Another one", his hand was already on her abdomen longing to feel, what was for him, the first baby kick.

It happened again, softly; but it was surely there and Will laughed with glee. "It happened before?"

"Yes… when I was anxious and that night when we…", she couldn´t disguise the pink creeping her cheeks, "but not like this…"

"She just moved"; it was unbelievable; so beautiful.

"Uh-hu"

"I had no idea she-"

"I didn´t want to worry you…", the redhead shared a truthful apology, "I was really nervous when it happened"

"Ok… Just don´t freak out, Em"

"I won´t", she gave her word, although there was no grantee she wouldn´t; their hands remained interlocked on her protuberant belly, but she didn´t move again and Emma teased him, "you scared her"

"I did not! Maybe she´s just asleep"

"Or maybe she´s scared", she mocked for a second time and Will faked an ogre face resting his hands on the pillow by her sides, "See? You look evil…"

"Do I?"

"No, you don´t. You´re sweet and adorable", he grinned cockily at her and placed a light kiss on his unborn child, "I like Charlotte"

"Who´s Charlotte?"

"No one", she giggled and brought him to sit by her side, "I was thinking about names. Charlotte is nice"

"Yeah… We could call her Charlie"

"See? You just ruined what could have been a lovely name; Charlie´s a boy´s name!", she complained cutely, "We´ll just have to think about another one"

"Victoria?"

Emma wrinkled her nose, a signal of dislike, "Camille?"

"Horror!", Will´s impression of Sue was really good, "Susan?"

"Alexis?"

"What´s wrong with Susan?"

"Everything", he chuckled at her devilish expression and let his hand rest on the yet-unnamed-baby girl, "I´ll get a book of names tomorrow"

"OK. We could read it on Sunday", he could take her out for some candies at the Park, "We could go for a walk"

"A short walk?", she put her best lost puppy face, "My feet and back are sort of sore lately"

"Oh, Em, I had no idea"

"It´s not all the time, just occasionally"

"Then maybe we could leave it for any other day. It´s ok-"

"But I want to go out with you", it sounded slightly desperate but it was true and a smile curved his lips, "It´d be fun", was her embarrassed whisper when he lead her to rest on his chest; the big belly was becoming hard to maneuver.

-XX-

Sometimes he was over protective about her. But Will couldn´t begin to explain the way his body shrank every time his eyes settled on the irregularly nervous Emma. She would halt and let out a troubled giggle when he´d catch her rubbing the marble countertop.

"No, Em, don´t", gently he´d remove the toothbrush from her hands and she´d shuddered when the impulse of recovering would become too strong.

"I-I n-need-"

"I know you do. But don't, Em; it´s ok", he´d envelope her firmly between his arms and finally, after shaking and trembling like a leaf, Emma would relax and hug him back sighing in content.

"I´m sorry"

"Don´t apologize… I know you don´t do it on purpose"

"I just feel so tired sometimes"

"Sleep, Em. It´s ok to feel tired"; lately her body had begun paying back and what was 7 hours night sleep suddenly became insufficient.

"Is it? I have work to d-"

"No, you don´t. You´re tired and pregnant", she giggled when his hand caressed the stretched skin on her belly, "So go and rest on the couch for a while"

"But, Will-"

"But nothing, Emma. Go"; classes would be over soon, there was no need for extra exigency.

"Will!", she tried to protest although his loveliness and care made her smile.

"Emma!"

Another giggle and she pulled away, "Maybe I should lay down for a little. My back is hurting a little"

"Take a shower… I´ll make you some lemonade"

"Ok, thank you"

"You´re welcome", a kiss on her cheek brought color to her slightly plump face.

"I, uhm, I´ll be right back".

She disappeared behind the bathroom´s door and Will made his way to the kitchen.

Maybe he should let her breathe instead of being constantly all over her; but what could he do it? She was so adorable and her feelings matched his, she had timidly let him know so; what was the point of denying them, really? They would take this slow; Emma had asked him to and he had agreed and kissed her for the last time.

Slow it would be then. But he had no idea how she got to be there, sitting between his legs, his hands massaging her back as she silently drank the lemonade.

"Ugh, feels so good", she let out a little low moan and bowed forward; her muscles were a net of knots he was determined to loosen up.

"Is this ok?", he tried to speak without sounding so aroused, but the moment she had walked back in the living room, he almost dropped the glass.

"Mmm, yes…", she did it again and Will gulped; her singlet was definitely too thin and she was wearing no bra. Maybe if she would have known the fabric was slightly seeing-through she would have worn a something else.

"Wa-watch the belly", he indicated bringing her a bit back by the shoulders.

"The belly is fine", she breathed sniggering and arching to him; his hands felt so good on her skin.

"Don´t let your weight rest on it"

"I´m not", she sagged once more, parting her legs to release the pressure on her abdomen.

"Ok", He should have stopped himself right there, but he couldn´t. Her exhaled answers, the smoothness of her skin; he just wanted her all for himself, no singlet, only her body and her belly to adore. Quietly, his hands travelled low, to her hips, his thumbs tracing circles on it; and then up, sneaking underneath her singlet, pushing it up across her spine to rub her shoulders. "You´re tense"

"Ye-yeah…", she was, but his fingers were relaxing her hard muscles, his breathing was sultry so close to her; it was enticing, everything about him was.

"Relax, Em", his command was barely audible, the heat on her body was suddenly too much.

"Yes", her reply was a sharp breath when kneading ceased and caresses prevailed.

"Do you want some more lemonade?", the air coming out his mouth warmed the little skin on her nape.

"N-no", Emma turned her eyes to him, dark, tempted eyes; they had agreed they´d wait, but his hands were moving unhurriedly across her now naked back.

"Don´t bent forward", he asked again planting a soft kiss on her shoulder, his palm flat between her shoulder blades; the other curling to her chest to keep her steady.

The perfect straight position elongated her spine but it was uncomfortable, remaining like that, "I´m-I´m not-", the complaint was soft whilst gripping his forearm to support herself better. He dropped another kiss on her neck, breathing her in and Emma just couldn't talk anymore.

"I know… and I´m sorry", he was strong holding her still, barely moving his flesh against hers.

"I want to lay on my belly"; she was almost entering into the eighth month and suddenly everything about her body felt prickly and irritating.

"You can´t, Em", a third kiss lingered on her jaw, wetter than the past ones and she looked at him, cheeks glowing red, her desire going wild for him.

"I know. I´m tired… and I want to see her"

"I know", his index finger found the curve of her chin and lifted it so their eyes would be even, "Just some more weeks"

"Yes…"

"And I'll take care of you"

"Yes"

"And I'll love you"

"Yes", he was close, close enough for her to stretch an inch further and kiss him.

"And then you´ll love me back"

"Yes"

"Yes?", he brushed his nose on hers, longing, crazy to feel her.

"Yes, unconditionally"

* * *

**A/N: I think it was time for some fluffy/sexy times... We´re almost reaching to the end! Thoughts…? **


	8. Chapter 8

**VIII**

"I can´t believe I used to fit in these…", Emma meant her old dresses and skirts; flowered fabrics with tiny waists she didn´t even try to measure on her.

"You will", her body didn´t really worry him; she was beautiful, with or without those extra pounds.

She snorted, "Yeah… easy for you to say it… you don´t have to lose 20 pounds"

"Since when you care about that?"

"Since I´m so sore and uncomfortable", she grunted again, picking and choosing which clothes were still wearable.

"Is yoga still working? Do you feel ok?", he watched her bent over the mattress and crinkle her nose when trying to straighten back. Her belly was really protuberant now, pointy.

"I´d like to think so and no, I don´t feel ok", her voice was hoarse and she look frustrated, "nothing fits ok"

"Ok, let´s do something", gently he took her hand and brought her to him, "Why don´t you take a bath and we go shopping later?"

"Shopping?", in any other circumstance, Emma would have said yes; but being sore and swollen were not exactly what she´d call good conditions, "I don´t know…"

"We should really go shopping, Em", he knew probably touching her like that was trespassing the 'waiting' policy, but her eyes seemed troubled and her expression softened the minute he caressed her cheek, "you need some dresses and we could see things for the baby"

"Things?", she had been so busy complaining, she had forgotten there was nothing ready for the baby girl coming, "Like what?"

"Like… clothes… and a crib… and toys…"

"Clothes?", a smile drew on her lips, beautiful, excited and so lovely.

"Yes, clothes", he was holding her waist without even realizing it, it felt so right, "and paint and mobiles and a little baby carriage"

"Can we-can we afford all that?", everything was overwhelming.

"Well, I´ve saved half the money of the rental you refused not to pay", a wink followed his cute reprimand, "and my parents sent us a check last month"

"Your paren-!", Emma chocked with the words, "I- you- why-"

"Calm down, Emma", reassuringly, Will squeezed her waist and her face glowed red, "they wanted to and they say 'Hi' by the way… They´ll come when the baby´s born"

"I don´t know them…", maybe if she had agreed to be with him she would have met his parents, months ago; _stupid Emma, you wanted a family, but you run away._

"You will…"

"When the baby´s born"

"Yes"

"Ok"

"So you´ll have that bath and then we´ll go?", a nod was her reply, "Ok, I´ll be in the kitchen; let me know if you need anything"

-XX-

"You like this, Em?", Will meant a light pink dress on the hanger.

"I do", it was really pretty, light and delicate.

"It´s very you", he flattered handing her the garment, "Very sweet and cute"

She was flushing madly, taking the clothing and locking herself in the dressing room, "Thank you" was her bashful whisper after disappearing inside. He made her feel so special sometimes, so loved; it caused the butterflies he used to put in her stomach to flit and skirr.

She got it, along with a couple more and blouses and chivalrously Will carried the bags until the babies shop.

"I was thinking about those cribs with drawers and a worktop… where we can change her"

"I´d like that…", he could notice her enthrallment observing the cribs and rocking chairs, "We could get one of those too", she meant a chair and Will smiled, happily.

It was funny how she hadn´t questioned where they would keep all those things, where would the baby sleep. It hit him the moment they had began deciding on the furniture.

"Em…"; perhaps discussing it there was a lousy idea, he didn´t want to freak her out, "What if we wait before going with this?"

"Wait?", her creased eyebrows revealed her confusion and the young employee gave them some space, "but- I don´t- why did you ask me to-"

"We could ask this miss to keep everything in reserve", he said softly; they needed to decide something first.

"O-ok, but I don´t understand"

"You will once we get home", a cup of ice-tea would suit them both and then he spoke to the woman assisting them, "Do you mind keeping this for us? I´d pay you in advanced and we´ll come for it in a couple of days"

"I still don´t understand", Emma puffed walking in the living room, sliding her off ballerinas in the process; she looked so short since she had stopped wearing heels.

"Want some tea?"

"Uhm, no. Maybe some juice", collapsing on the couch, Emma collected her hair up; it was really hot and she was so heavy.

"Ok. I´ll be right back", depositing the bags in her bedroom, Will returned a couple of seconds later with his tea and her juice on a tray, "I brought some loops if you want"

"Sure", she struggled to sit up, holding her belly in the process.

"Em…", she would freak out; he was certain.

"Yeah..?"

"Have you thought about where the baby is gonna sleep?"

Her eyes were huge when grasping they were in big, big trouble. "N-no…", _how could you forget about that?_

"Well, I have…"

"Really?", he was so attentive.

"She can´t sleep with you or with me"

"No… I don´t want to move her from room to room-"

"She´s not furniture", he finished for her and Emma nodded, "and it´s not fair she sleeps with you every night… you´ll need to sleep"

"And you too"

"And she can´t sleep in the living-"

"I want her to have her own room"

"Yes"

"What will we do, Will?", she was anxious and suggested something she already knew wasn't plausible, "We-we could move"

"We can´t move, Em… We have no time and I don´t want you to make any extra effort"

"But-but-but… we have no room here"

"We have"

"What?", unless he had an invisible room, they were screwed.

"Your room"

"But you said-"

"She could sleep in your room"

"And where will I sleep?"

"With me"

_What?_

"With-"

It wasn´t him interrupting her; it was herself. She had no idea what to tell him.

It was… unexpected and... Romantic. So romantic. Deliciously romantic. It made her body tickle.

They had decided to wait, tho… it wasn´t too sensible, considering the fact he had been touching her so lovingly.

"You, uhm-"

"It´s the only reasonable idea I have", it was a lousy idea; she was practically panicking.

"I… We´ll sleep together?"

"We´ll just share a bed"; _and I'll be dying to touch you._

It was a lot more than that; they both knew it. "Ok"

"Ok?", _Do you mean it? You´ll sleep with me?_

"Ok", Emma was coy placing a strand of hair behind her ear; _do you realize you just said 'yes'_?

-XX-

Will decided to let a couple of days to go by before proposing they start moving all her stuff to his room. It wasn´t easy for her, he wasn´t that blind to miss that.

He was aware she was prickly and tired and couldn´t imagine her anxiousness when seeing the little private space she had being taken away.

"Em…?", his voice called her when stepping in the living room carrying a can of paint and a wallpaper rolled under his arm, "are you home?"

_Home. Yes, I'm home_. She sighed with content, his tender words feeding her spirit; she felt at home with him.

"I´m here", she announced from the kitchen, there was salad in a bowl and cold drinks. The summer was predicted to be one of the hottest in the past ten years. _You picked a bad time to get pregnant_.

"How are you?", there was nothing he wanted more than to be greeting her with a kiss, but it´d be inappropriate, taking in consideration they´d sleep together from now on.

"Fine", she bit her lip, just like every time she told a white lie; she didn´t want to charge him with her bad mood.

"You´re not", gently, he pulled her away from the countertop, "Come and sit"

"Is just too hot", her voice was barely audible, "And I´m a little tired. Do you think I could ask Figgins about the maternity leave?"

"Em, she´ll be born in August… I don´t think you´ll need a maternity leave..."

"I know… but maybe she doesn´t come out on time; maybe she´s here earlier", she hoped she would. Eighth month was coming to an end and she was really restless about it.

"Or maybe not", the redhead looked around the way she did when nervousness would strike her, "Em, calm down; it´d be all right."

"I'm just concerned about the… uhm, _method_ to take her out"

"I thought she´d have natural birth", her eyes enlarged with fear and Will added quickly, seeing her about to freak out, "Ok, no. Breath. We´ll go see Dr. Collins on Friday, ok?"

"Ok"

"Relax", he commanded kindly, stroking her stiffened back, "don´t stress out, Em"; slowly her breathing came back to normal and when her muscles felt loosened under his palm, he trailed trying to pose a nonchalant tone, "You think we could start moving your stuff to my room?"

"Uhm…. Now?", she was nervous, it was obvious. Her clothes, next to his? Her underwear, right alongside his? Them, under the same covers?

"Well, I´d bought something for the room as well", he spoke excitedly drawing a smile out of her, "You want to know?"

He was like a little boy sometimes; so adorable and lovable. "Yes"

"Butterflies"

"Butterflies?", he nodded, "You bought… insects?"

"No, a wallpaper… with butterflies"

"I like butterflies"; how did he do that? How could he sooth her with just a smile?

"I do too. That´s why we could start painting the walls… I know we´ve taken some time, but maybe we should start before she´s here"

"Ok", Emma stood up, disguising the soreness her belly was causing her; it was weird, but sometimes she felt her daughter would be out in any second. Right now was it. But again, she didn´t want to worry Will. "I´ll move my clothes.. maybe you should, uhm, make room for them"

"There´s room already… Terri´s side of the closet" , he whispered with a wicked smile and she shook her head at his cheekiness. "I´ll call Dr. Collins. Let me know if you need help"

-XX-

"You like it?", finally after what was two weeks of hard work Emma´s former bedroom was beautifully decorated with salmon paint and butterflies and fairies on the window´s wall.

"I love it", she realized that was the second time he had ventured himself into remodeling interiors; and he wasn´t bad, at all, "it looks so… pretty and … thank you"

"You´re welcome", he planted the lightest kiss on her forehead and walked her to the rocking chair, "I want to buy books… you know to read her at night"

"I´m pretty sure she´ll be too busy crying", was her exhausted joke while collapsing on the seat, "But it´s a good idea, maybe when she´s older", a grimace appeared on her face when her legs got their revenge after what it was a longer than usual stroll.

"You ok?"

"My legs are cramped", she breathed deeply, trying to change the topic and not wanting to get irritable on him, "I´ve thought about what the doctor said, about natural birth", the conversation had been long and detailed three days ago after Dr. Collins had announced the baby might be born a couple of days earlier due Emma´s belly size.

"Yeah…?"

"I want a natural birth", it seemed to be the less complicated and according to the ultrasound, the baby would be out her canal without any problem; this was the cleanest, free-scalpel, shorter-recovery-needed to deliver a baby , "I want the drugs, Will", he couldn´t help to laugh, but she was stern and the smile disappeared from his lips almost immediately, "I don´t want to be in pain"

"Whatever you want", he knew she was already tender; her fluctuating mood was a clear sign of it.

"The moment my water breaks you go and ask for them. This has to be quick and clean"

"OK"

"I'm serious", she was becoming testy and he nodded, assuring her he was paying attention, "I think I'm gonna go to bed", for some reason she needed to be alone for a moment; suddenly everything was overwhelming.

"I´ll take you dinner"

_Of course, it´s our bed now._

It had been for the past seven days. And it had been strange sliding under the sheets next to him, being careful not to brush his feet or any other part of his body. It wasn´t him, though. He had done nothing wrong; it was her, her anxiety and lack of self-confidence that brought her to think about her own aptitudes to deal with motherhood.

"Uhm, I don´t feel like eating… maybe some fruit will do", she added when he frowned ready to reprimand her.

The mattress sank under his weight an hour later; he had entered the room with her dinner to find her completely asleep.

Resigned, Will let out a sigh and turned to face her rising and falling back; she was ill tempered lately, she´d snap towards him, not as intensely as months ago, but she was anxious. He couldn´t blame her actually; she would be the one pushing a baby out, not him.

Her red curls cascaded down the pillow, a few inches away from his hand and tentatively, he allowed himself to ringlet a strand of hair around a finger; so soft and shinny. He felt her move and turn around with some difficulty, her serene expression was now before him; so beautiful and white.

He could sneak his arm around her waist, maybe she wouldn´t recoil like the last time he had tried to touch her. When his palm made contact with the warm skin of her hipbone, Emma shifted and growl.

_Hot and cold without any previous warning. Awesome_.

If it had been his choice, Will hadn´t decided to give her some space, but recently that was what it seemed she needed and he certainly didn´t want to add to her disquiet.

-XX-

The water was soapy and white around her. During the past few days, those long baths were much needed as her body felt heavy and tense all the time. Night sleep wouldn´t provide Emma the much desired rest; so, instead of expecting the mattress to alleviate her pain, she relied on water. It was Heaven, she felt light, a feather, she felt her old body despite her giant belly would poke out the surface.

A knock on the door and she jerked, "Yes?"

"Is everything all right in there, Em?", his voice was tinted with concern from the other side of the door.

"Ye-yeah", now, actually grasping his worry, Emma felt guilty about her behavior ever since her last ultrasound. She was pushing him away; even though he was constantly attentive and adorable towards her… _Poor Will_.

"You´ve been there for some time now…"

"I´m-I´m sorry…", _for everything_, "you need to use the bathroom?"

"No, it´s ok… I just need to get something from the cabinet… you mind if I come in? I´ll be quick", he sounded in a hurry and Emma frowned.

"No, of course…", the curtains veiled her body from his eyes the minute the door opened, her arm moving the drape was the only thing he could see. She heard him move and open the breakfront under the sink. And then she smelled it. His was perfuming himself. With cologne she loved so much. So masculine and fresh and sexy. She had only sensed it a couple of times, when he had had her over. "Are-are you going out?", her voice trembled and she couldn´t help it.

"Yeah…"

"Oh… ", suddenly a jealousy pinched her; _he´d meet someone for dinner?_ "O-ok"

"I´ll have my cellphone with me in case-"

"Ok", it was intolerable; they were going to be together and now he was meeting someone else. She was jealous, madly jealous and carefully, Emma coated her breast with an arm and slid the curtain, just enough to look at him, "Will you be back…? I mean for dinner…"

He couldn´t form a decent line when staring at her. The skin, bright and soaking wet; the hair, pulled together in a chignon; the curves of her bloated breasts under her forearm. She was luxurious. "I´ll-I´ll only go out f-for a couple of drinks".

"Ok", her lower lip was briefly chewed before disappearing behind the blue-ish screen to give him only silence. He´d go out on a date. It infuriated her, deeply. She didn´t want him to, she couldn´t stand the idea of him with another woman; he´d told her he loved her and she´d promised she´d love him; unconditionally. He would be a dad and he´d kissed her; he was supposed to belong to her. But of course, she had been the one building a wall between them, "I bet she´s really pretty", the words were ejected with Emma not even believing she had said that; she almost smacked herself.

"You mean…?", the sound of his voice came from some spot close to her and, timidly, she moved the drapes aside, just when he was doing the same; "You mean Mrs. Lombard?"

"Mrs. Lombard?", he was so close, she could barely breath. And she was dipping naked in the water. Completely naked.

"Yeah, the director of last year´s Nationals Champions…", his smile was sweet, his eyes never left hers; he wouldn't creep her out by scanning her body with sluggishness, although he was dying to… "She´s not that pretty, you know… and she´s old enough to be my mother"

"Oh…", immediately, her expression visibly relaxed and her eyelashes batted; an implicit apology.

"Oh…", he mocked nodding and moved closer, "Why did you think I was going on a date?"

"You, uhm, look very handsome and you… you´re wearing that perfume", it was embarrassing confessing how well she knew him, how attentive she was about him, about his persona.

"I want to make a good impression", he could push her a little further, she seemed to be the Emma from weeks ago, the encouraging Emma.

"You only wear it when you go on a date", she knew that fragrance by heart; it was his, mixed with Ralph Lauren´s.

"You´re wrong"

"Am I?"

"I only wear it for you"

The air smelled like steam and shampoo; and now it also smelled like him.

"I like it"

"I know", the silence was sharp; their gapes, clouded, "How´s the water?", surprisingly for both, his hand submerged next to her arm and brushed the skin of her back, so very lightly.

"N-nice", God, he was so close. Invading the little personal space she had. _Come inside with me._ _Don´t go._

"How´s my girl?", then he touched her belly and Emma sighed.

"She´s ok"; there was nothing, absolutely nothing between them. He could have easily brought her on her feet and ogled at her nudity, but he didn´t. She wanted him to. Instead, his hand was his eyes.

"I meant you, Em", in a swift move he wrapped his diving limb around her waist and the water sloshed over him when pulling her to the stem of the bathtub. The sleeve of his shirt was damped. "How are you?", the question was hot against her mouth and she shivered.

"I´m ok", and completely naked underneath the water, a few bubbles covering her bareness, her arms squeezed between them, her breasts compressed. He could touch them if he reached a little further. Just an inch or two….

"I´ll be back in a little bit", his mouth was wet on the spot between her nose and upper lip before leaving a seductive kiss there.

"Ok", her mouth caressed his chin dimple and the stare was too intense to keep it locked any longer.

"Craving something for desert?"

_You_. "Uhm, blueberries; but there´re some in the fridge"

He left and Emma had to dip her head in the water to put her mind and body back in order. He had disarmed her, placated and shut down all gimmicks she had set to protect her heart.

* * *

**A/N: Don´t hate me for leaving it there… lol**


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter of the story, but there will be an epilogue published soon! I want to thank Becca for her contributions! **

**Smut warning!**

* * *

IX

Summer happened to be the worst season to hold a bulgy 37 weeks belly.

_I´ll have to be more careful to pick when to give birth next time_.

Instantly, the mere idea tinted her cheeks red.

_Another baby_?

_You can barely stand on her feet and stop complaining, and now you´re thinking on having a second child_?

Feeling borderline ridiculous, Emma shook her head and tumbled onto the couch, listening to Will crooning while preparing dinner.

_You really want to do this again?_

_Maybe if I have Will by my side, I do. _The red head meditated with herself, his voice was the perfect background sound. Despite all their ups and downs, she was thankful to have him by her side.

She was almost due, and living with anxiety was something Emma didn´t handle well. Maybe she should have gone with the elective caesarian; that was organized and fast, she wouldn´t have to deal with the nail-biting wait until her water broke.

Sighing with a tad of regret, her hand found her protuberant tummy and caressed it softly.

"Are you coming out soon, baby girl?", she knew babies sensed their mother´s mood, and Emma was twitchy. Really twitchy. "Please don´t make momma wait"

"And daddy", Will´s raspy voice spoke from the back of her head before placing a light kiss on her hair and joining her hand over their unborn child, "we want to see you, baby"

"I´m tired", was her breathed whisper on his ear; she didn´t want the baby to hear her.

She really was. And saying it out loud only made it worst; she hated neighing about the pangs on her lower back or the unevenness of her breathing every time she walked more than 6 blocks without stopping.

It was lovely at first, the way the baby moved and shifted, sending tickles and chills along her swollen body; she´d smile and held the bump, because nothing, absolutely nothing would feel better than loving her daughter. Their daughter.

Now, every little pirouette the baby was allowed to execute in the little space she had left, was a pledge for Emma to rush into the bathroom to discover the little one had been playing with her bladder; she would be a naughty baby girl.

A snort and sighs were typical harmony every night. She didn´t mean to be a constant complainer, but Emma needed the baby out. Everything was a source of pain and annoyance: her throbbing feet, the clamping on her legs, and the pain on her back; her breasts were extra sensitive, even in her new maternity bras.

"I feel like a watermelon", she´d murmur from time to time, observing her new and yet familiar body in the mirror, "I wish I didn´t feel so awful".

"You look beautiful, Emma", he was always so adorable, even if she doubted him.

"You´re very sweet, Will… but I don´t feel beautiful", she wanted to and sometimes, when his stare was dark and intense, she´d believe him.

"You´re beautiful to me"

But most of the time, she didn´t feel pretty; not even feminine.

Snorting and budging on the mattress like crazy wasn´t very lady-like, but it was absurd how the little day-light activity would pay back during sleeping hours.

Emma spun and tossed in bed, grunting and shifting her belly to achieve at least a little comfort. It was Hell; sleeping. Nights had never been hotter and her abdomen had never felt heavier; trying to rest was useless, especially with Doctor Collins´ words coming back to her mind. She had rushed to his office, practically begging him to do something, anything, for the pain and anxiety, but he had listed just a couple of things to relieve her.

The talk had been productive and she had come to find out there were several ways to promote contractions at this stage of pregnancy.

_Healthy diet, exercising, stretching… and sex_. The old man had said.

Food cravings had stopped, yoga classes persisted and sex… it never happened again. Not since that night.

However she hadn´t dared to mention it to Will; everything would go to the trash; and now they seemed to finally be moving forward and what was more important: together. They were going to wait, they were taking things slow, and that was exactly what Emma wanted.

His heartening voice had been failing at soothing her, though, and his sorrowed expression had been enough to tell her to hang in there for a couple of weeks more. They were so close, but her body practically screamed every night and Emma needed the baby out. Now.

That occasion she breathed out, noisily and almost bounced on the bed when turning around, waking Will up. He had heard her before, but not like this; frustration was on the surface.

He heard her sob, almost imperceptibly and tasted concern bitter on his tongue, "Em…?", she coughed, lightly and he saw her hand moving to her face; she was crying, "Em, what´s wrong?"

"I…", slowly she turned around and Will met her glossy eyes, "I can´t do this anymore"

"What…?", _what does she mean_? Warily, Will budged on the mattress, feeling flustered and dazed.

"I´m so tired… So tired…", her lips pursed, repelling a sob and Emma swallow, "I feel…. Terrible… and horrible…"

"Emma, you´re not horrible-"

"Nothing fits, I´m in pain…", disregarding his last words, she exposed her distress, "I´m upset… I want my baby, Will"

"She´ll be here soon-"

"I want to hold her and feel her in my arm-"

"You will", whatever he´d say, her anxiety was beyond it.

"I want to feel like a woman again, not like a balloon…", she sniffed and cleared her throat attempting to leave the weeping out of this, "I can´t even walk without looking like a duck and feeling I´m about to explode"

He couldn't help a light chuckle and tenderly, his hand found the warmth of her cheek. "Relax, Em…"

Her eyes were pervaded with woe but she wouldn´t scrap with him because of his insistence and after a moment, she let herself go with his gentle patting; his comforting touch made her chest inflate and her muscles to loosen up. It was the first time after the bathtub episode since she let him come close like this, so intimately and lovingly. She´s missed him, but she´d been too anxious to let him show his concern and now, Emma realized how much she needed him.

"I´m sorry", she whispered low, inhaling deeply as he moved closer to her; the silence was peaceful.

His soft, slow caresses continued in silence, eyes locked, no words said.

"I need…", she decided to take a risk and touched his face back, feeling his stubble under her fingers, "I need to start contracting. I can´t do this anymore"; she had no strength to begin explaining the exhaustion conquering her body; even that managed to frustrate her even more.

"Emma… I… I know… but I don´t know how to help you"; he´d do whatever was in his power to set her free from her soreness.

"Sex would help my cervix to dilate and my water might break earlier", she dropped the bomb with tears peeking out her eyes; she was so embarrassed.

"Em- I…", It had happened before; this; an awkward request he was more than willing to satisfy, but how? How would he deal with it tomorrow?

"I know… I know!", she sighed, rubbing her heated face; she should have seen this coming. She should have guessed he´d say 'no, not now'. And it was a valid point; how the Hell would they take things slow if she was begging him to sleep with her? _You´re begging him to sleep with you_. "I´m sorry... it´s just… nothing´s working, Will-"

"Em, I-"

"I keep going to yoga, I go for walks, and I eat healthy… I-I just don´t know what else to do", she had intentionally left some of the pamphlets Dr. Collins had given her out, thinking he´d understand what might help; maybe he´d read them and be rational, just like she was trying to be right now.

"I know…", perhaps he should have withdrew his hand off her cheek and pulled away. But there were flabby tears running down it and Will just couldn´t bear with crying Emma,

"I´m sorry…", with a last snuffle, the red head blinked and fought with putting it together, although didn´t succeed and had never felt so deserted, "I shouldn´t-"

Will didn´t have to think it twice before leaning forward and pressing a soft kiss on her shaky lips; he was desperate for her and refusing her was the most stupid thing he could do; he needed this as much as she did.

"Please don´t cry", was his whispered plea, his mouth inches away from her, "It´ll be all right", then another kiss lingered on her lips, "don´t cry, Em"

And it was her wrapping her arms around his neck, anchoring herself to him. "I can´t do this without you", finally, she dared to utter, her body giving in a little after her confession.

Timidly at first, more confident after a reassuring nod she gave him, Will marveled at her prominent curves; the swell of her breast, the roundness of her behind; both lying unmovable on the mattress, he explored her well-know body before moving his hand further between her legs.

As if she had been waiting for him to touch her like that, Emma shifted awkwardly to grant him access and sensed herself turning red when he grazed the burning skin of her hips, ready to remove her panties.

"You ok?", he asked softly, although she wasn´t tense, just silent.

"Yes"

-XX-

"Th-thank you", the air was exhaled slow but heavily, her chest was sweated and Will lied beside her, his nudity barely protected with the hem of the sheets.

"It´s o-ok", it was paradise, he wanted to do it again, every night, forever.

"I´ve treated you so bad… you had no reason to do it-", she mentioned after muted seconds, still trying to catch the air and still marveled on how sex could really help her. The contractions had been sharp and fleeting after climaxing. And then the baby had moved.

"I wanted to", he was candid and Emma´s already pink cheeks colored darker.

"I know… It´s just…. I want her out"

"I know"

"You think…?"

"What?"

"You think she´ll be out if we keep doing this?"; _please help me_. And Emma realized she was no longer the independent woman she once used to be and she was more than content with that.

_She´ll be out whether we do it again or not_, "I don´t know.. I hope so"

"We could…"

"We could_", I´ll do this if that´s what you´re asking me._

-XX-

It had been better than either of them recalled; skin rubbing together, so hotly; the touches, so calculated; the breathing, so scorching and wet. Oh, it had been Heaven.

They did it again, the next day and the next ones, after Emma had timorously drew herself closer to his nearly naked lying figure and kissed the outline of his chin. And Will had acquiesced with her, quite gladly.

Sometimes it felt like a jointed agreement; he´d exult with her body and she´d find peace of mind, thinking she´d accomplished her purpose. Except there was more than that behind her willful touches. There was greed and want and longing; and sometimes melancholy for what it hadn´t been, for a relationship that never happened.

Sometimes she would be squeamish, especially the second time when his eager hands had tried to undress her.

"I, uhm….", Emma had blinked repeatedly, halting him as he tried to slip her nightgown just above her breasts, "maybe not", his confused eyes put a sting in her heart, "leave it on", she wasn´t as attractive as last time he saw her naked; fully naked.

His lips were humid and soothing on hers, and Emma sighed; the feeling was indescribable. "I´ve seen you before"

"I-I know", _why are you blushing? He´s right! _But Emma wanted to be more for him, she wanted to be the woman she once was and looking deep into his hazel eyes, she wondered if she could and if he missed that woman. She missed her too.

"So what´s wrong?", Will´s voice was calm and seductive, tugging her earlobe softly.

"I… ", the sentence died away and her head fell forward.

"It´s ok, Em…", it was more than ok for him; the nighty material was a bother and he strived to get her out of it.

"No, Will… please leave it on…", her breasts were huge on her tiny frame, she probably looked awful; he deserved so much more.

"You´re gorgeous, Emma… ", hazel was reassuring when meeting her eyes and the redhead was disbelieving, but she let his hands roam underneath the light cloth.

_One step at a time._

"I want to carry her", her breath drifted by the warmth of his skin on her bosoms.

"She´ll be here soon, sweetheart", he ground against her; the flesh of her behind was soft and mind-blowing.

"Yes…", it was something between a moan and a pant and Will sucked on the corner behind her earlobe, adding more pressure to her taunting body.

"You´ll be such a good mother, Emma", his fingers found the apex cloaked by satin and pushed on it, knowing that time there´d definitively be a whimper leaving her lungs.

"You-you´ll be the best father a girl can ask", her hips sough for the so desired friction and Emma, all alone, removed her underwear; it had been so long since she had felt so hot.

"She´ll love you so much", he entered her, so very slowly and lingered surrounded by her tightness.

"She´ll be crazy for you", her hand flew back to his hip to keep him still, until her body adapted to him.

And then they moved.

"You´ll be crazy for me, Emma?", his thrusts were slow and deep; his hold, secure and firm around her shoulders.

"Y-yes", she was lost and aroused and so already-crazy for him. And all the feelings and sensations approached her to that blissful peak, "Yes…", She couldn´t hold back and shuddered when her nipples got caught between his fingers, "_Will_!". Her pitch was high and whined, her insides quacking and yielding into carnal pleasure and then he called her name and spilled inside her, trembling, kissing her, adoring her, "d-don´t move…"

"Let me see yo-"

"Stay like that", she was winded, "It´s g-good for her"

-XX-

"More", she begged him every time he buried himself into her. She needed the baby out and she needed more of him; a selfish thing to ask. They´d wait. But she looked and craved almost every night. "Ugh, more, Will", he moved mildly, she barely did. It was hard, she was so heavy.

"Like that?", his eyes ogled her bareness, all her voluptuousness; she was glowing in the moonlight and the wet traces his tongue had left on her skin. Her taste was miraculous.

"Ugh, yes, yes…", sometimes he´d hover her side-lying body; it was inconceivable how tight she was. "You ok?", his lips ghosted her jaw line and Emma nodded feeling herself contracting around him.

"I´m close, Will", she always warned, wanting him to find some peace of mind as well. She would give him so much more than this, she´d claim him between her legs and ride him until dawn; but she could barely do this on her side.

"I know, I know, Emma", he shoved inside her harder, deeper, loitering inside her slickness; after each word as her walls clamped and squeezed his hard member.

"Ughh", she fisted the sheets, endeavoring to control the shakiness of her body, tremors running madly through her, "I-"

He was strong holding his weight on one hand, the other one flanking her head, and lovingly lowering himself to kiss her parted mouth as a chocked cry announced her coming orgasm. Only a subtle move in the convulsing redhead was needed for him to release inside her; a growl and her name rolled across his lips.

They remained still; Will´s mind assimilating what just happened, he always did, he couldn´t get a grasp the magnitude of his devotion for her. Emma was breathing unevenly; love and gratitude blossomed inside her. Their baby stirred and turned in her belly.

"Will-", she barely moved to grab his hand and place it on her sweaty skin, "she´s-"

"Yes", he felt her and kissed the spot behind her ear

"Oh…", Emma whined when he moved and her velvety flesh responded around him, "don´t move"; there was nothing mentioned in the pamphlet about second orgasms. _What if it hurt_?

"Why not?", he asked between pants.

"I-Uhm…", her walls tightened around his no longer erect shaft when he shifted once more, "_ohgod_"

"It´s ok, Em…"

Was it? It felt so incredibly good… So… hot and intimate.

"I-"

"Let go"

She already had and she would again, she wanted to. Gosh, he was making her climax again.

"Come, Emma… come", he was barely moving, but the aftershocks were powerful whilst sticking her. The pulsations conquering her were nearly painful and burning and his mouth working her pulse point took her to the edge once more.

A cry and her face burring in the pillow told Will she was all in and finally, Emma stamped her mouth against his. Forcefully.

-XX-

She would have liked to have her old body every time they´d sleep together. He was always the epitome of tenderness, handsomeness and passion; he was always responding to her in-between-sheets-flirting and Emma loved the feeling of emotional completeness every single time. Bar it was frustrating not being able to move and pleasure him as she wanted and contracting so piercingly afterwards. She wished she could crave for him and gave him so much more, not only need him to help her

"I´ve been wondering something", his arms had her gathered on his chest, loosened, yet steadily and Emma turned her bright smiling eyes to him, "would you…", teeth crewed lip and Will looked at her, slightly nervous.

"What?", shifting uncomfortably to face him, Emma noticed his Adam´s apple bob and a sweet beam curved her lips, "what is it?", it was inexplicable the way her heart was hammering so powerfully against her chest.

"What do you think about leaving with me?", the question was low and his voice serene; it made her chest tickle and warm.

"Leaving?", it was romantic, so romantic her words were brimmed over with fascination and amazement. Her hand found his heart beat and rested above his firm pec, "Leaving where?"

"Where would you like to go?"

The strokes on her cheek were delicate and gentle and she could do nothing but to pull herself to him, feeling his arm softly scratching her small back. Maybe she had never contemplated it before, but it was now the moment when Emma realized it was him that was the center of her attention, and not their baby. And she was his. It was…. Unusual. It felt unusual and still so right. That was what she was supposed to feel when being around him; now letting it flow for the first time, she felt it. The vigorous need of holding and loving him.

"So…?", for a moment he looked scared, awaiting for her reply.

"I… I don´t know", she didn´t care, as long as he was with her and not giving it a second thought her lips sealed his, taking his whole mouth in hers, his face held in her hands.

"Em…", he certainly wasn´t expecting such a display of affection and he stiffed when she flushed their bodies together, as close as her belly allowed her to.

"Where would you like to take me?", she breathed heavily upon his mouth

"Everywhere"

_Why are you so… flirty and coy_? She was flirting with him, but not to get anything; she was doing it because she wanted to, because she had never done it and because he wanted.

"Everywhere?", she did that; she doubled his words when he had her bewitched and crazy.

"Everywhere"

"With me? Will you be with me?", _Please say yes_… he was the only man she would be with or without baby; he was the only man she would chose to do this over and over again, no matter how hard, tense and difficult it was. It was him. It had always been him. She finally understood it.

"I told you so…"

She was riotous linking their mouths and invading his with her angry flesh; Will was fast responding to her fervent attack, his fingers ranked her hair and Emma´s moan came deep from her throat to reverberate between kisses, "I´ll go with you", her breathing was labored and greedy, "Is that what you want?"

"Is that what you want?", he looked puzzled by her sudden outburst of passion; she wasn´t frequently like that.

"Yes", I_´ll do whatever you want, I´ll marry you if you ask me now_.

"Maybe after the baby´s born… my mum could take care of her, just for a weekend", her caresses never ceased on his skin, it was hard for him to remain calm; only she didn´t fancy a calmed Will.

"Ok"

"Em…", the groan leaving his lungs was the encourage she needed to intertwine their legs together, "Do you ne-"

"I want this", where _has all that boldness came from? _And she showed him her back, enticing him to take what had always been his.

Paths of kisses were left on her naked shoulders as he slowly claimed her and sharp breathing was all they could hear. She prized him lifting her arms and wrapping them around his neck, her face tilted to look at him as Will moved within her. The touches, the locked eyes were for him and Emma wiggled her hips on his, determinate to make Will revel in her.

She meowed against his mouth when he picked up the pace, his hands keeping her steady on the mattress, "I-I´m clo-" , she had to fist his curls to avoid whimpering as the first hints of orgasm shook her.

"You-drive-me-crazy", he breathed each word hoarsely between kisses, sensing her insides clenching him and pushing him to the edge, "let it go… let it go, Emma".

She was already, clamping and compressing him between her excited flesh, her mouth opened to release a cry he swallowed with a kiss.

-XX-

Sardonically, their daughter seemed to enjoy sex and the more they did it, the less daylight contractions she had. And her constant nervousness didn´t help at all. Despite Will´s lovingness and soothing words, it was frustrating sensing herself tenser and anxious after every passing day.

So, when the little one spared no efforts on trying to be out, Emma pondered about letting things take their natural course. Maybe they could wait, maybe they should have waited, maybe she should have waited until being completely and faithfully ready to show him how she really felt.

"Not now, Will…", she had mumbled slumbering, hiding her body with a pillow and he had slither his hand beneath her top and brushed her naked chest to hear her given-up state, "it´s useless. My water won´t break", she was drowsy and exhausted, but the shameless lie had been reeling around her mind since she had had a spontaneous contraction a couple of days ago. It´d scared her; really scared her.

Now pacing across the living room, keeping her balance on her hips was a nightmare; it had been two hours since she had woken up to find him out.

Not a note, not a phone call. Nothing. He was gone.

_Will, where are you_?

There was no buzz on her phone announcing any reply.

_Will, pick up the phone. I´m worried. _

He was mad, she could tell; but she had no clear memory about what had she told him when he tried to 'help her out'

Another hour and still Emma got no answer.

_Please, Will. Come back. I love yo_-

She deleted that last text. She was certain he´d burst out in rage if she sent it, even though there was no clear memory of what could have told him to stop his sensual touch.

Finally, after the longest three hours of the last six months, the front door opened and Will emerged in the living room and Emma was gawking at him, seriously irritated. "Where were you?", _what could have I possibly told you_?

"I was out, Em", _because I needed fresh air for a minute_.

"I tried to call you, you didn´t answer. Where were you?", his face was redden, his forehead sweated.

"I was out, that´s all. I needed a walk", he didn´t want to tell her he needed a walk away from her; it´d be cruel. He only wanted to be alone for a second, because just as her, Will was exhausted too. Regardless the level of closeness and trust they´d reached in the past weeks, he was exhausted of rejection and not understanding her, because they´d give a step forward and two steps backwards.

"And it didn´t occur to you that I might have wanted to go with you?", he was the only man capable of relieving her. Specially now. _What if something happened and you weren´t here_?

"Don´t you think I've been considering your needs quite selflessly?", he spat and Emma froze, eyes big and shocked.

"When you put it like that, it sounds like I forced you", she didn´t force him; but then, over-thinking it, maybe she should have shut up and let things flow. Instead she had asked.

"You know I wanted. But it´s not very nice being a reserve waiting ´til you need me", he yelled feeling dog-eared. Maybe she didn't mean to arouse those feelings in him, but it was irrepressible; he was as tired as her.

"You think I used you? If you wanted things why didn´t you say so?", she shrieked, her cheeks flushing and fury sparkled through her widened eyes.

"I did! And you almost moved out. I want things too and I need things as well. But I know you can´t give me that now, so don´t blame me for wanting some me-time", that was vindictive; he realized that the minute Emma´s expression mutated from angered to wounded.

"You don´t have to make me feel like this", she sobbed and her world flung and shook. They both had a point. "You want me-time", her lips puckered, stunting the growing cries, "I had no idea, ok. Fine"

"You know what I mean", he tried to sooth the air, but it was too late, "I don´t want me-time"

"I want me-time now", she sentenced, ending the conversation and moving back to what was their bedroom.

"No, we gotta talk", he strode behind her and caught the door when she slammed it closed.

"I don´t want to talk", sliding her ballerinas off, Emma collected her hair and wipe the renewed tears streaming down her face.

"Yes, you do", he was stern without need, and she was upset and desiring to yell at him, "You´re mad at me, I get it"

"No, you don´t get it!", they stared, there was frustration, guilt and repentance in both of them as the silence settled between them, "How could you even suggest I used you? Is that what it seems I've been doing? It was you asking me to move in and asking all those other things! And then… then I wanted to give you so much-!", and then she froze, feeling something warm pouring down her inner thighs, dampening her flesh and toes. It was irrepressible and panic set off. Eyes enormous and bright, cheeks pale and mouth slightly parted.

"What? What did you want?"

The room was suddenly hot, insufferable hot, but her body was frozen and rigid.

"What do you-"

"My water just broke", she mustered to say.

"Wh-"

"Will, my water just broke"


	10. Epilogue

**As I promised, here´s a short epilogue for the closure. Hope you enjoy it!**

**And thank you again for your lovely reviews and comments, you always make my day!**

**Becca, I think I´ll need to tag you everytime I post something... THANK YOU!**

* * *

EPILOGUE

After five hours of labor and waiting Isabelle Schuester was finally sleeping on Emma´s arms.

There was silence in the room, although Emma´s cries had rumbled through the empty corridors. Now, languid and exhausted, bed-ridden until the next day, the redhead held her child with utter bliss and exhilaration.

"She´s so gorgeous", Will had never left from her side and she had clutched his hand from the moment the nurses had taken her to the room. Watching the two women he´d loved for so long, tears wouldn´t stop soaking his cheeks, "She´ll look like you, Em". Gently, he brushed the golden silky hair on Isabelle´s head and looked at the haggard Emma, "She´ll be ginger, just like you"

"I had her same hair", she rasped with a smile wishing for a glass of water; she was so thirsty.

Then neither of them talked, except to remark how beautiful their baby girl was. She was almost 7.7 pounds and 19 inches long and her skin was rosy like sugar cotton.

After all the waiting, she was finally there and neither of them could find something to say; the feeling was too overwhelming.

The sound of the door creaking caused their gapes to lift and find the young nurse standing in the entrance.

"Is Isabelle asleep?", she asked in a low voice walking to the bed to peek at the baby. Not waiting for a response, she continued, "I´ll take her to the nursery room so you can get some rest"

"Can´t she stay with me?", holding her daughter so close, Emma realized she didn´t want her to be taken away.

"Em, you should rest when the baby´s sleeping", Will advised accurately, his hand resting on her shoulder and a sweet smile on his lips.

"We´ll take care of her Mrs. Schuester"

The name brought color to her cheeks, mostly because some day Emma wished to be called that. She wanted to be Mrs. Schuester. That was why she didn´t bother to correct her.

"Ok", slightly reluctantly, she allowed the nurse to take Isabelle off her arms and watched her leave the room; strangely, her heels made no sound.

"You´re so strong, Emma", he murmured once they were left alone again; the brightness in his eyes was intense and full of sentiment, "I´m so proud of you".

Surely, Emma wasn´t expecting him to flatter her like that, and her eyes fell to her resting hands, on her lap; suddenly, embarrassment managed to crawl inside her. Embarrassment for the past hours, for all the silly actions and things said… and unsaid. With trembling fingers, she took the glass on her night table and drank a little water to appease her flaming body.

"I… Thank you… for bringing me here", he certainly had had reasons to leave her alone, but he hadn´t, "and for staying with me"

"How could you even think I wouldn´t?", he chuckled softly, placing a strand of hair behind her ear and his finger pads tickled a little remembering her lips against his hours ago, when she had pushed Isabelle out her body between cries and whimpers.

"After everything I said to you and what I put you through…", she was coy tilting her head to his palm. _Hold me again_, _kiss me again, please_, "you could have left me alone… and you didn´t"

He remained silent, accepting her implicit apology and caressed her still warm skin. "I´d never leave you, Emma. I want to raise Isabelle with you… You´d live with me and I´ll help you. I want to help you… to make things easy for you. And then maybe after some time, you could still stay with me; Isabelle needs a dad and-"

"I´ll need you too", she let the words fall off her lips; there was so much she wanted to tell him.

"I know, that´s why I´m thinking you should-"

"I need you", he _doesn´t get it, Emma! Spit it out_!, "I´ve always needed you"

What could he say to that? The redhead had left him absolutely speechless. Of course she´ll need him, but this…? He wasn´t expecting it; he had dreamed about it, yes, but never thought she´d actually say it out loud.

"I love you, Will. And even though this was the hardest, sudden and messy thing that´s ever happened to me… I´m so glad it was with you… It was you, it was always you. That´s why I moved in with you, that´s why I asked you all those things… I´m sorry, still. I´m sorry I didn´t realize before-"

"Are you serious?", his tone was stern and timidly, she nodded, "You´re joking?"

"Why would I joke about something like this…? Will…I-I love you", she feared he wouldn´t believe her, and her eyes streamed with tears.

"Why are you crying?", he seemed amused and for a moment Emma didn´t understand, "I love you too, silly"

"Oh, Will…", she dried her upcoming tears and stared at his goofy smile, "Why are you teasing me?"

"Because you´re easy to tease, Em", he practically enveloped her entire frame between his arms and planted the softest kiss on her lips, "Don't cry, doll… I love you too"

"Will…", softly and as much as her trapped arms let her, she slapped his shoulder and returned the kiss with passion, "I´m so sorry"

"I´m sorry too… I didn´t mean to worry you or say the things I said…"

"I didn´t mean to be so selfish… Thank you"

"What for?", another kiss lingered on the corner of her mouth.

"For believing in me… and for your strength and help. I couldn't have done it without you"

"Yes you could… You´re the strongest woman I know", she shook her head, not accepting his compliment; she didn´t feel strong, "You don´t see it?"

"No"

"Maybe you should open those gorgeous eyes more", the blush on her cheeks was intense and bright, "You are, Em… You´re so brave"

"Oh, Will… stop", he chuckled, holding her tighter and Emma relaxed on his cuddle, "I´m tired"

"You´ve been pushing for the past few hours…"

"Yeah…", _Oh Gosh_. She probably looked awful and carefully tried to comb her messy hair.

"You look adorable", he reassured her, not letting her move, "Em, it´s ok… leave it that way"

"Is it?", she seriously doubted it.

"Yes, you look perfect"

"You are a sweet talker", she giggled softly, letting her head rest on his.

"That´s what I´ve heard…", moving aside a little, she made room for him on the bed, just by her side, "I want to ask you something"

"What is that?", her hand covered a yawn that fought to break free.

"Would you go out on a date with me?"

"When?"

"Whenever you want", his nose tickled the back of her hear and Emma smiled in pure bliss.

"I´d say now… but I'm dirty and tired…", her eyes met his and her palm guarded his face, "I want to go out with you"

"I want you to go out with me", the kiss this time was fierce and hot, wet and filled with passion and Emma moaned in his mouth, "I´ve wanted to do that since forever"

"Me too"

"So, Miss Pillsbury is that a yes?"

"Yes"

"My place?"

She giggled and nuzzled on his chest, "Yes"

-XX-

"Did you enjoy dinner?", he asked chivalrously opening the front door for her.

"Very much… I liked the chocolate soufflé"

"You´ll never stop with the sweets, won´t you?", he teased remembering her toffee cravings during pregnancy.

"I don´t think so… I blame Isabelle for that", she continued his mocking, "Are you sure your dad is gonna be ok babysitting her?"

"She could be a little whinny, but yeah... Dad´s good with kids", the baby had just turned five months and after indecisions and doubts, Emma had agreed to leave her a night with Mr. Schuester. This was finally their first night alone. "Hey… it´s ok. I trust dad"

"Me too"

"Then why are you so nervous?", gently he rubbed her back and cupped her chin to oblige her to look at him, "Em…?"

"Uhm, because of you"

"_Me_?", he was bemused, "Why?"

"It´s the first time we… uhm, are together like this… without Isabelle", her hands rubbed together with haste.

"So?"

"So… I-I, uhm, I don´t really know what to do…", she confessed with deep embarrassment, "We´ve been through so much together… What´s left to tell you?

"I don´t know… but we could share what we have left. I don't wanna make you nervous"

"No, it´s not you… it´s… this; this is new. New makes me nervous"

"I don´t think this is new… we´ve dated before", he reminded her sweetly, soft lips pressing together, tenderly.

"Yes"

"Is something else worrying you?", he could tell there was; the way her eyes traveled around the room told him so.

"Just… Do you…Do you think of me as Isabelle´s mother?", because she was more than that; She´d be anything he wanted her to be.

"Yes", she didn´t want him to think about her like that, but his next words caught her unaware, "but I also think of you as the woman I'm so in love with, my best friend and guidance counselor at McKinley High and casually you´re also the mother of my daughter"

"Will… I… I love you", the kiss on his mouth was slow and loving, "I miss you every day, I hate when you´re away from me. And I love seeing so much of you in Isabelle"

That time, as he would do during any other date, Will didn´t offered her any drink only himself to get drunk on. He crushed his lips on hers, kissing her senselessly, almost forcefully and managed to move their tangled bodies towards the bedroom.

Their bedroom.

"I… Oh I love you", she whispered as his mouth ignited her flesh across the edge of her cleavage, behind her earlobe and further, pushing her on the mattress with carnal passion.

"I love you too"

"I´ve wanted to do this for so long… "

"Really?", with dexterity his legs parted hers and positioned himself between them; Emma nodded. "Me too… you have no idea…", and Will sank in the creamy skin of the valley of her breasts.

"I wanted to… ", she was already panting, coaxing him to her, "to show you so much… but I couldn't"

"I know…", he ground on her and she thrusted her hips back, "I know… I want to make love to you"

"I want you to make love to me"

"OK"

"OK?"

"Yes, please", she smiled widely and brought his entire weight to rest on top of her, "Yes. Lets make love, Will"

"My pleasure"

"Mine", she giggled and he squeezed her now tiny waist.

"Our"

"Our"

He tickled her while undressing her and Emma writhed before his playful hands, "Will!", she sniggered and tried to escape his hold, "Stop!"

"Oh, no… I want to hear your laugh"

"You´ll hear more than that, you know?", she was bashful as lifting his T-shirt above his head and tossing it someplace far.

"Really?", mischievously, he bit and tugged her earlobe and Emma breathed sharply, "Yup… Definitively more than that"

"You´re a beautiful man", she managed to mutter and enthusiastically, slide his pants down his legs.

"And you´re a beautiful woman… that´s why Isabelle is so gorgeous", he had never moved like that before, so freely and carefree and his hand began working its magic underneath her panties; she was so ready, "Oh, Emma, Emma, Emma… I love you"

"Please Will… ", she pleaded moving in his accord, the fire between her legs was burning like Hell, "I need you"

"Me too", his mouth was sultry against her ear and slowly removed her underwear and his, taking a second to slid the condom, "we´ll go slow, ok?", it was the first time they had done this since Isabelle´s birth, "you tell me how you feel", she almost choked whilst trying to breathe and urging him into her; so a nod was her reply, "I know it´s been a little since-"

"Will… stop talking", he chuckled and kissed he tip of her nose before rubbing their sexes together. A long, throaty puff was emitted and Emma bucked her hips on his.

"Impatient?"

"y-yes", she blushed as he pushed inside her, gently, slow and so hotly. "Oh, yes…"

"It feels just like the first time, doesn´t it?"

"Better…", she breathed, caressing his cute chin, "So much better"

"Yes…", and then he began moving, "Because we´re together"

"Uh-hu", and she rocked back and forth, meeting his long deep thrusts, "always"

It was crazy; the passion with which they held each other; his arms, underneath her hips, enticing her into him, her hands on her lower back, guiding him.

"Oh… Will…"

"I know…", he was sweating and pulsating inside her like a mad man and feeling his release quite close, allowed his whole body to press across hers. He wanted to last long, but damn it had been so long… Emma gasped, harshly at the new, precious contact, "You ok?"

"Don´t stop", she used to say that very often and Will understood she had began discovering the wonders of sex and love making, "Oh, Gosh, don´t stop", her lower half swiveled forcefully beneath him and he mirrored her actions. And there were no longer pants filling the air, but desperate, pitched cries starving for release, "More…"

"Like that?", he was obsessed with the new sounds she was making and rather forcefully, Will pushed deep and hard inside her, eliciting a cry and a shudder off her. "Come, Em…", he couldn´t take it anymore. Damn he should have had lasted longer!

And obediently, her body exploded in bliss and tremors bringing his release almost right away.

"Mmm-", her head fell back and brought him to dip on the mattress, prisoner of complete and total weariness, "that was… "

"Mind-blowing", he finished the sentence for her, lips trailing the delicate line of her jaw and mouth, "You rock my world, Emma"

"You make my word so easy", he knew what she meant and again, left a kiss on her parted mouth, tongue skating in it to taste her sweet flavor.

"Promise me something", they were still struggling for air; but those little moments, Will cherished them deep inside his heart.

"Yes", she didn´t even questioned why; it was useless, she would promise anything.

"Promise me… the day I ask you to marry me you´ll say yes"

"Yes", she´d marry him right now if that was what he wanted, "Can you promise something yourself?"

"Yes"

"Promise me you´ll give Isabelle a little sister or brother", she would like to have another child in the future.

"Really?"

"Yes. I´d like to have a boy… so you can play football with him"

"I´d like a baby boy too… but Em… now?"

"I don´t know… when the time comes…", this was so un-Emma… She liked planning and organizing. This was overly spontaneous for her.

"We should wait… Until Isa is a little older, don´t you think?", for a second she looked disappointed, "and I´d like to have you more to myself if that´s ok"

"Ok", it was a yes and Emma was thrilled.

"And we could start practicing"

"But we have Isabelle to practice…", she looked confused; her innocence was cute and brought a snigger out of him.

"I mean we can start practicing on how to make babies, Em…"

"Oh…", her cheeks flushed red and a cross-side smile curved her still swollen lips, "ok"

"We could start now…", his eyebrows rose mischievously and she giggled contagiously.

"We certainly could"

**That´s it! Hope you´ve enjoyed this! I´d like to thank again to Becca, for being my beta and her suggestions for some of the chapters! **

**Currently working on another fic, so don´t miss it! Until next time!**

**Aggie**


End file.
